A Little Twist of Fate
by Elfsire
Summary: Normal girl falls into Middle Earth story. This one does have a strange twist though, that will become apparent in later chapters. Read to find it out. Rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 Walking Alone

Disclaimer: I only own Aleyna, for now anyway.

Chapter 1

Walking Alone

Aleyna resettled the pack on her back before walking on. She wanted to find a place to camp down for the night, before it got too cold for her to want to move. The sun was already beginning to dip beneath the horizon. Shivering through her jumper Aleyna looked around her. There were trees that were really close together, tall and imposing. Ahead though, was a small cave, with a little peaceful stream running by it. Smiling Aleyna made for the cave, moving her bag into it.

Looking around it was a perfect spot for camping. The small stream gurgled its merry way on through the forest. The cave was small, not too small, but not large enough to house animals either. Also the cave was part of a large outcrop of rock, which could be climbed to give a good view of the countryside.

A few minutes later Aleyna had a small fire going on the outside of the cave. After she had unpacked all her cooking things, and her sleeping bags, she sat back and sighed. The sun hadn't yet gone down, and Aleyna decided to watch the sunset from the top of the outcrop. Carefully she began to climb the outcrop, feeling for hand and footholds. Finally she found the top and sat, looking out over the landscape. The sunset painted everything a light red, a bit like crying blood.

As the last light faded away to the West Aleyna still sat quietly, looking out over the landscape. The moon came up about half way through the night, and still Aleyna sat there, watching the moon bathing everything in its silvery glow. The stars still shone just as brightly, they were entrancing. The North Star shone the brightest, a beacon in the night sky.

After a while the temperature dropped, and Aleyna seemed to feel it a little more sharply, now that her attention had been drawn away from the stars and moon. Peering over the outcrop she cursed as she saw that the fire had gone out. Climbing down again, very carefully as there was very little light to see by, Aleyna scrambled down the now sheer rock face. That was a little disconcerting to say the least. It seemed in those few hours the whole world had shifted and changed around her.

Reaching the cave Aleyna cursed. Her bag and everything had disappeared. But then, was she sure it wasn't her that had disappeared, and reappeared somewhere else? Because the cave seemed so much larger than before. Also the river seemed much wider and larger, definitely more powerful, as it slowly moved its way wherever it was going.

Panic clutched at Aleyna with its cold claws. She stumbled out of the cave and looked around her. Knowing that there was nothing she could do about her situation she decided to at least try and get some sleep in the cave. Huddling against the wall seemed to be the best option, apart from the fact that it was so cold and wet. There was nowhere else to go, so Aleyna had to make the best she could about the situation, and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.

The morning light woke Aleyna, though it offered her little comfort. She was cold and tired, she had slept fitfully. She was also stiff. A few stretches helped to alleviate her stiffness, though it did not totally eradicate it. But she did not have the luxury of staying where she was, she was cold wet and wanted to be somewhere warmer. So, she walked outside and looked a little dubiously at the water. Seeing that it seemed fresh enough she tasted some. After she discovered that it tasted fine she took gulps of the water.

Afterwards Aleyna felt a little better, so she set off walking, following the river. The sun came out and warmed everywhere, though not as much as a summer sun should. But then, looking around, it wasn't summer. From the way the leaves were turning to russets and golds it was already autumn in this place, wherever it was. It wasn't altogether unpleasant to walk in the sun. The forest seemed to whisper on either side of her. Aleyna thought she could hear them talking about her.

At what about Aleyna judged to be noon she stopped and took more of the water to drink. She had nothing to eat, so she carried on walking, ignoring her stomach, which was rumbling fiercely. She just carried on walking. She walked solidly all day, until she was getting too tired to walk. Then finding a comfortable hollow she settled down, this time at least she was dry. She allowed herself a drink of water.

The next day passed in much the same way. This time in the afternoon the rain started to pour down hard in the afternoon, leaving Aleyna soaked, with nowhere warm and dry to stay. She soon managed to find another tree hollow to stay in. This time it wasn't so pleasant, although it was dry it, Aleyna herself was freezing cold and soaked through to the skin. The fact that she found a blackberry bush with ripe fruits on it was of little comfort. Her hunger had been appeased for a little while, but it had not completely eradicated. Settling down for another night, Aleyna tried to sleep.

The next day that dawned found Aleyna shivering where she was. She found herself unable to move, she was so cold. Her hunger had abated a lot; she was now filled with an unbearable thirst. She managed to stagger to the river to take a few gulps of water. Then crawling back into her hollow she fell into an uneasy and troubled sleep. Later on she woke for a few moments, but soon found things were no better, so she fell back into her troubled sleep.

During the night despair took hold of her. She knew that the chances of anyone finding her were very slim, she didn't know where she was; let alone where anyone else was. She knew she shouldn't have moved from the cave, but it had been so depressing and cold and wet. At least now she could lie here with at least the sound of the wind whispering through the trees. The thought that she was going to die alone made her sad; she at least wanted to die with her father around her.

A sob almost tore its way out of her throat. Since her mother had died she had relied very heavily on her father. And he had been so caring. Her dying out in the wild would break his heart. Aleyna hoped someone would at least find her body, it would at least tell her father she was dead. She couldn't bear even now to worry him; she was still his little girl in his eyes, his little pearl. She was so cold, and then she was burning hot, but the thought of her father made her cry badly. She wanted to be home and safe, warm and dry, with her dead mother looking after her.

"I never dreamt that I would walk alone like this, die like this." Aleyna muttered to herself.

"Never alone." Came another voice.

"Mummy?" Aleyna asked.

"She's delirious." A male voice muttered.

"She's burning, we need to get her back to father." The woman's voice said.

"Let me get to her then." A third male voice said.

"She's slipping." Cried the woman, as Aleyna slipped out of consciousness.

Author's notes: This story has been in the pipeline for three years. I finally get it up after the second revamp. So here we are, hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2 Waking Up

Thanks to all my reviewers and I am going to try and say a few things to each one of you.

Eathiln: Thanks for your really nice review. I am glad you like the way the story is going.

Jousting Elf with a Sabre: I am glad you like it. Here is more.

Southern Gaelic: The twist in the story will take a while to put into place, but I am not going to say what it is, otherwise it would spoil the story.

Forleasywn-Rohan Shield Maiden: I am glad you liked the story so much. Thanks for your point about the crying blood. No I don't think you are a bad reviewer, I am glad you made that point. I think perhaps painted with blood would have been better, but what can you do?

Alibi girl: All shall be revealed in this chapter…

Mystical Full Moon Maiden: Thank you, I am honoured you think that way about my start. I just hope the rest of my story will live up to it!

Disclaimer: I only own Tysan and Aleyna.

Chapter 2

Waking up

Aleyna groaned and rolled over. She felt refreshed, as if she had just had a long sleep and had woken up again. It felt refreshing to see the sun. Although, her surroundings were a little strange, being nothing like she was used to. She was lying on an elegant double bed, with silk sheets. Above her was an immaculately crafted ceiling. There was a door to one wall, with another room which opened onto a washroom. A wardrobe was built into a wall. The wall opposite the door had carved arches, one of which opened out to a balcony.

Curious as to what was outside the window, Aleyna swung her legs out of the bed. What shocked her was the fact that she had been changed into a silk nightgown that was incredibly comfortable. What she didn't like was that she couldn't stand, she felt dizzy. And she was experiencing memory loss. It was somewhat annoying, her head felt fuzzy.

"You shouldn't be up yet." A woman glided into the room.

"I don't want to be lying around all day." Aleyna complained.

"Well, I think for starters that you could have a bath." The woman smiled.

"That would be good." Aleyna smiled.

"By the way, I'm Tysan." The woman smiled.

"I think you know who I am." Aleyna smiled.

"I do, but I still think you need a bath." Tysan said again.

As Tysan called a maid and asked her to fill a bath Aleyna was left contemplating what was so different about her. For one thing she didn't seem to walk; rather she glided over the ground, as if she was suspended above it. Her face was covered by a white gold mask with a jet rim and a single garnet tear beneath her left eye. Her eyes were a deep violet, and her hair was a deep purple, black in some lights as it was so dark. She wore a simple long sleeved dress which was in the same dark purple as her hair. A pendant hung down from her neck, a celtic cross with jet decorations.

"Come on; let's get you into that bath." Tysan smiled.

Slipping into the violet scented water Aleyna felt herself relax. The steam cleaned all her pores, leaving her feeling clean, invigorated and fresh. She washed out her long dark coppery red hair, which shone like fire in the sunlight. Her eyes were a sea green, yet could still be disconcerting when they blazed with anger. When she had finished she wrapped herself into a towel and stood around. Finding a simple slip she slipped into it, before sticking her head around the door.

"I bet that feels better. Now what are you going to wear?" Tysan asked.

"My clothes?" Aleyna suggested.

"Ha ha, nice try, here, I think you'll look good in this." Tysan held up a light apple green dress.

"No way." Aleyna shook her head.

"Just try it, it'll go really well with you hair." Tysan sighed wistfully.

After the battle that the two women exchanged, Aleyna submitted to be helped into the dress, though she was a little unhappy that she couldn't wear her jeans. Although, she thought, this dress isn't so bad once it's on. It had a v-neck, which was lined with silver patterns. The sleeves were long and flared about three quarters of the way down. There was a girdle of silver, where the girdle joined there was a trailing piece of silver.

"There we are that wasn't so bad was it?" Tysan asked.

"It all depends." Aleyna muttered.

"Come on, father's waiting to see you." Tysan all but dragged Aleyna out the door.

Tysan led Aleyna through the myriad corridors that made up Rivendell. Aleyna had found out where she was, wherever she was she hadn't thought it was possible for a place to be this large. It defied all of her expectations. She could see how someone could get lost in it; though she seemed to remember the corridors she was walking down, like she had been down them before. Eventually Tysan stopped in front of a door and knocked on it.

"Enter." Came a male voice.

Tysan and Aleyna entered the room. Aleyna's breath was taken away. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling with bookshelves. There was a light wood desk, very large, and had a man sitting behind it. He had brown hair and his eyes were weary. There were also two other men and another woman, all with black hair and blue eyes. The woman was wearing a blue dress and the men were wearing identical outfits, apart from the fact that they were wearing different colour tunics.

"Ah, Tysan, Aleyna, do sit down." The man indicated some chairs.

"Why did you call us all here father?" The other woman asked.

"Yes we were wondering." One of the men leaned back.

"Well I do believe introductions are in order first." The older male behind the desk said, "Aleyna, I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, this is my sons Elladan and Elrohir and my daughter Arwen." Elrond introduced the people.

"That would mean I was in Middle Earth." Aleyna looked confused.

"Where else would you be?" One of the men, Elrohir asked.

"You know I told you all about Aleyna before she arrived." Elrond snapped.

"It's nice to know you were expected." Aleyna muttered to herself.

"Father, why did you ask all of us to come here?" Tysan cut off any other conversations.

"I think you all need explanations." Elrond sighed heavily, "Especially you two." Elrond turned to face Aleyna and Tysan.

"What do you mean all I need to know is why Aleyna appeared?" Tysan looked upset.

"They are one and the same thing." Elrond sighed.

"So you mean Aleyna's arrival, me and my brothers finding her, are all connected?" Tysan asked, disbelief creeping into her voice.

"They are one and the same. Now, if you would let me explain…" Elrond growled at his sons, who were about to ask a question, "Aleyna was born here, in Middle Earth. Her father was a fey knight and her mother was an elf. Her mother and father both left Middle Earth to protect their daughter. But, Aleyna's mother left behind another child. She had been raped and she had given birth to that child, a half-wraith. I took that child on and cared for her as my own, as did my wife. It was almost my wife's duty to help her sister. And that child has grown now, and sits in this room." Elrond finished.

The whole room sat in quiet, each person reeling from the force of that revelation. Aleyna felt way out of her depth, she felt so small, as if things were happening around her that she didn't know about. What hurt her the most was the fact that her mother and father had lied to her all her life. And she had believed them. Some things didn't quite seem to fit though.

"Who was my father?" Tysan muttered her voice quiet.

"The Witch King of Angmar." Elrond answered.

"I am sorry cousin." Arwen said, before walking out of the room.

"This doesn't change things." Tysan smiled at Elladan and Elrohir.

"Like we would ever dream of letting it." Elrohir joked, before shutting the door.

"I have things to see to." Tysan walked out the door.

"Aleyna, I think you would like some answers." Elrond said as Aleyna went to leave the room.

"Are you a mind-reader?" Aleyna asked, with a wry smile.

"You must want some answers. I've just revealed things that could change your life." Elrond shrugged.

"You could say that to say the least." Aleyna sighed.

"I know it's hard." Elrond sympathized.

"Just before we go on, any other earth shattering news?" Aleyna asked.

"You're betrothed to Legolas of Mirkwood." Elrond calmly stated.

"Fine then, if I am an elf, why did I get a fever?" Aleyna asked.

"I don't know, I think it is because you know a little too much about the future." Elrond shrugged.

"Very convenient." Aleyna sighed.

"I think you should do some weapons training." Elrond smiled at the look on Aleyna's face.

"Thank you, uncle." Aleyna hugged Elrond before breezing off.

A few minutes later found Aleyna back in her room tapping her foot. She didn't have a clue as to what she was to do. Just as she was about to go for a walk, seamstresses appeared with Arwen, who explained that Aleyna was to be fitted with some training clothes and dresses. That took the rest of the day, and by the time it was evening Aleyna collapsed into bed exhausted.

Author's note: I just thought I would start to say a little something to each reviewer, which I haven't done before. So normal drill, and I hope you don't have any more questions.


	3. Chapter 3 I've been waiting

Disclaimer: Done it all before, I think. If not I only own Aleyna and Tysan.

Chapter 3

I've been waiting

The next few weeks were occupied with learning the bow and how to handle a sword. Aleyna soon found herself becoming adept at using a bow and arrow and elvish long sword. Also she could change in between the two quickly, to save any trouble. Finally she learnt to shoot arrows in rapid succession, running across to the training courts before she fought the twin who had taken part in the exercise with her. After one such course Aleyna lay panting on a grassy hill she had managed to walk to before collapsing.

"You're getting good cousin." Elrohir smiled.

"Smashed my record yet?" Aleyna asked.

"And mine and my twin's here." Elrohir kicked Elladan, who had collapsed on the ground much like Aleyna.

"Good, you were getting complacent." Glorfindel walked up.

"Sorry, I would get up, but I like looking at the clouds." Aleyna waved a tired hand in the air.

"No she's not, she's just lazy." Elrohir smiled.

"That's it." Aleyna jumped up.

Aleyna tackled Elrohir to the ground, despite the fact that she was larger and heavier than her. She managed to force her cousin to the ground, his black hair becoming covered in dust. Jumping up Aleyna smiled triumphantly up before doing a small victory dance. Her victory was soon over as Elrohir tried to force her to the ground. She soon managed to floor him again and jumped up before flipping out of the arena.

"That wasn't fair." Elrohir panted as he stood up.

"I won, twice may I add." Aleyna said, smiling sweetly.

"I bet I know who can beat you at archery." Elladan smiled sweetly.

"Who, Tysan, Arwen, you or your brother, Glorfindel?" Aleyna asked.

"None, the best archer, it has been said, in all Middle Earth." Elrohir joined in.

"Alright, the suspense is killing me." Aleyna smiled.

"Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, your betrothed dear cousin." Elladan bowed low.

"You must be kidding me!" Aleyna exploded.

"No, fair cousin." Elrohir smiled at Aleyna's discomfort.

"I thought that was just a joke." Aleyna blushed.

"Not at all dear cousin, father wouldn't joke about a thing like that." Elladan joined in.

"So you mean I'm going to get married to a prince I don't even know?" Aleyna asked shocked.

"You'll probably get to talk to him at some point." Elrohir shrugged.

"There has to be a way to get out of this." Aleyna muttered to herself.

"Your mother made it foolproof; she knew what you would be like." Elladan smiled.

"Foresight is a terrible thing." Aleyna muttered as she walked off.

"Hey cousin, you forgot to watch your back." Elladan shouted as he pounced on her back.

The next few minutes were spent with Aleyna rolling around in the dust with Elladan. She was covering up her discomfort at the fact that she was betrothed. She still felt like the girl she had been back home, not the respected lady she seemed to be here. At least at home people found something for her to do, like washing up, cooking or tidying. Here as soon as she did something it was cleared up after her. She wasn't allowed to help in the kitchens. So besides when she was training she had very little to do. She had taken up embroidery, and discovered how bad she was at it. The only alternative was to read or talk to people. Of all the beings in Rivendell Aleyna liked Bilbo best.

"Remind me never to do that to you again." Elladan panted.

"No problems." Aleyna smiled, blew a kiss and ran off.

Running through a garden Aleyna ran straight into a wall. Her room led onto a garden that was shut off from the rest of Rivendell. The gate that was there was locked when Aleyna wasn't in there, due to the fact that the garden led onto her balcony, which led into her rooms. Taking the key Aleyna opened the small delicate padlock, which was very strong despite its appearances, and walked into the garden. Pulling the wooden gate shut behind her Aleyna looked around her.

There was one large tree which shaded the half the garden, and it was perfect for climbing. The tree felt old, unlike the other plants in the garden. In the other half were beautiful flowers and rose arbours on the wall. A small stone bench sat underneath one of these arbours. There was a small waterfall, where the water gathered in a small pool. Paying very little attention to all of this Aleyna walked through into her room. Also ignoring this room she walked through to bathroom. Here there was a sunken bath with a stone basin for washing in the morning. Silently thanking her maid Aleyna slipped into her bathwater.

After washing thoroughly Aleyna emerged. She walked through into her dressing room and looked at all her dresses. She would much prefer to wear a pair of her tight trousers with a tunic and shirt, but she wasn't allowed to wear them for dinner. Instead she chose a simple green dress. She brushed her hair, which had been falling out of the ponytail she had pulled it into and left it to fall down her back. Running a brush through it quickly she looked at herself in the mirror.

A knock came at the door and Tysan floated, rather than walked in. Today she was wearing a black dress with silver trimmings; she seemed to have gone into mourning for the life she had known. In a way so had Aleyna. She wasn't the same woman she had been before. She had decided not to think of it though; denial seemed to be the best option. There would be a time for her to come to terms with her parent's duplicity, but now was it. Now she had to get used to her new life.

"Time for dinner." Tysan nodded.

"I am sorry; I never meant to cause you any pain." Aleyna apologized.

"How could you cause me any pain? I think you've been the only one who's been truthful out of this." Tysan shook her head.

"I don't want things to be how they are." Aleyna sighed.

"We have no say in the matter." Tysan seemed jut as upset.

"I don't think I've come to terms with everything that has happened yet." Aleyna confided.

The two decided that then would be a good time to leave for dinner. It had become a ritual among the five cousins that they would have dinner together every evening. Anyone else was allowed to eat with the five, but they had to be there. This allowed the two new sisters and their cousins to get to know each other, and tell everyone about their day. They didn't choose to eat in the dining hall as all the other elves did, they ate in a smaller dining room that Elrond had said they could use.

Today, apart from Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Tysan and Aleyna, there was also Elrond and Glorfindel. The group sat around the table and talked about what kind of a day they had had. Glorfindel would not let Aleyna get away with her silent modesty and told Elrond about the three's bouts as he saw them. Aleyna and the twins were quite happy to play down the reports, the twins saying that they won it, and Aleyna was saying that her victory wasn't that big a deal. At the end of the meal Elrond stood up and everyone looked his way.

"Now I think you are all wondering why I joined you." Elrond began, "There is one hobbit coming this way bearing the one ring. I am asking one of you to go and accompany him and his four companions to safety, here." Elrond finished.

"I shall go father." Arwen spoke up.

"No you shall not." Elrond forbid.

"Father I am not a child!" Arwen protested.

"You shall not go, and that is final." Elrond's voice was quiet but dangerous.

"I shall go." Arwen engaged in a silent battle with her father.

"You shall go, and Elladan, Elrohir and Tysan shall go and scout the land." Elrond finally sighed.

"When do we leave?" Tysan asked.

"In the morning." Elrond walked out.

The next morning found the children of Elrond and Tysan standing by their steeds, ready to depart. Aleyna stood with Elrond as he bade his children farewell. Elladan and Elrohir left first, one on a midnight steed and the other on a white steed. Arwen was next on a white horse, wearing a riding dress. Finally was Tysan. She had a beautiful buckskin horse, with a flowing mane and tail. She wore simple trousers and tunic over a shirt. She rode her horse out of Rivendell, pausing to take one final look back before she rode off into the wilds.

Elrond sighed when all of the four riders had disappeared. It seemed suddenly that he was very old and careworn, longing to leave these shores for Valinor and his wife. Aleyna could find herself sympathizing with her uncle. He hadn't lost his wife, but where she was right now she might as well be dead to him. Aleyna smiled kindly at her uncle, she couldn't fault him in the lie she had been living all her life.

"Do you think I have done the right thing?" Elrond asked.

"I don't know. Arwen would never have forgiven her had you not let her go." Aleyna muttered thoughtfully.

"And yet if something happens to her I will never forgive myself." Elrond shook his head.

"They're adults, they have to leave sometime." Aleyna sympathized.

"Where did you get all that wisdom from?" Elrond asked.

"I might just surprise you sometimes." Aleyna smiled.

"You seem a little too calm about everything that's happened to you." Elrond gave Aleyna a sideways look.

"What's the point in being angry about something you can't change?" Aleyna asked.

"I honestly don't know." Elrond shook his head before walking off.

Aleyna spent the next few weeks trying to occupy herself. Apart from Glorfindel, who was often busy, she had no-one to spar with, everyone was too busy. She could shoot arrows, and check her accuracy, but there was only so much self-tuition one could take in a day. So she took to sitting in the library and reading, although sometimes the whole history of Middle Earth got a little too boring and depressing for her, especially when she was in a happy mood. So she took to going for walks. Your own company can start to be very telling on you after a while, up to the point where you rescue a puppy just for some company.

The puppy was very young, its mother had abandoned it. Had Aleyna not found it the puppy would have died. She took to feeding it every two hours, constantly, night and day. After a week the puppy had opened her eyes, and was now exploring the room around her. Aleyna asked Elrond about the puppy growing fast, but received no answer, so she just concentrated on her new friend. The dog was closely related to a long-haired German shepherd, but was silver. Aleyna decided to name her friend Star.

A few weeks later found Aleyna trying a particularly difficult move she had been trying to master for a long time. Star wasn't helping; she kept jumping in the way, her jaws closing inches from the sword. In the end Aleyna sheathed her sword with a sigh of annoyance. Star just presented herself for patting. Aleyna patted the dog distractedly and turned to see Bilbo watching her, with a smile on his face.

"When Glorfindel told you to practice that move, I didn't think he meant for you to kill yourself over it." Bilbo exclaimed good-naturedly.

"I just can't get it." Aleyna declared, collapsing onto the bench next to Bilbo.

"I don't think many can." Bilbo comforted.

"That's comforting." Aleyna muttered.

"Maybe you should stop trying." Bilbo suggested.

"No way, my mother always taught me, if at first you don't succeed…" Aleyna began

"…Try and try again." Came a chorus of two voices.

"Since when did you get back?" Aleyna asked.

"Since, all of two hours." Elladan smirked.

"Well, I'm starving." Bilbo declared.

"Which is just as well, considering its lunchtime." Elrohir smiled.

"Are you coming Aleyna?" Bilbo asked.

"Yeah, I need a break." Aleyna declared.

"Since when were you trying that move?" Elladan asked as the group walked away.

"Since Glorfindel used it." Aleyna looked puzzled.

"And who is this charming lady?" Elrohir asked about Star.

"She's Star, I picked her up somewhere." Aleyna muttered still thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" Elladan asked.

"Just something." Aleyna shook her head.

"You seem to have been doing a lot of that lately." Elladan reflected.

Aleyna didn't answer; her mind was already off on another track. Someone made some comment on it, but she let it pass. She knew she would be able to revenge herself on them later. It was funny in a strange kind of way. She thought she had thought through everything she had to think through, but she hadn't. When she had plenty of time to think she hadn't really done all that much, but now, when there was company for her she was thinking a lot more.

Aleyna managed to rally herself for lunch. She spent it sitting in a small dining room just off the kitchen with Bilbo and her cousins, just talking. She told her cousins what she had been doing, and all about Star, while they, in turn, told her stories from their travels. Bilbo told of his adventures, which shocked Aleyna a little. She had read the Hobbit, and knew what happened, but it was just so different hearing it from someone who had actually been there, and experienced it himself, mainly the main character of the book. Elladan and Elrohir seemed a little uncomfortable about any mention of dwarves. Aleyna decided to ask someone about this at some point.

"Come darling cousin, we have orders to get you changed and to spend a relaxing afternoon with you; you have been sitting in the library for far too long." Elladan ordered.

"I was really getting to a good part…" Aleyna began to protest.

"I don't care; you need to spend time with people." Elladan waved down her protests.

"Fine then." Aleyna huffed.

Aleyna went and changed into a light green gown and then ran back down to find the twins in the garden. The three spent the afternoon just enjoying themselves. It was a welcome break from solitude, or only the company of Star for Aleyna. For the twins it was a chance to relax and laugh. For Star it was a chance to be pampered and have plenty of sticks thrown for her. Elladan decided to really throw a stick, and sent Star after it. After about five minutes Aleyna decided to drag the twins and go and look for her dog.

"But she's your dog." Elladan protested.

"Yes, and you lost her, now where did you throw that stick?" Aleyna asked.

"Somewhere over there." Elladan waved and Aleyna raced off, with the twins coming up behind her at a more leisurely pace.

Aleyna soon found Star. The dog was getting excited, or agitated about something, and Aleyna decided to see what it was. So she followed her dog through the brush and emerged in a clearing. She guessed it was somewhere near the fords, as she could hear running water. That wasn't the thing that had worried her dog though. There was a rider less horse, standing next to two bundles. One was larger. Kneeling down next to it she felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. It turned out her suspicions were right, it was her cousin, Arwen and one of the Hobbits Frodo.

"Star, go and warn someone." Aleyna ordered.

"_But who?_" The dog asked.

"Elrond, Glorfindel, the healers, anyone who can understand you." Aleyna exploded.

Star complied and Aleyna turned back to Arwen. She didn't dwell too long on the fact that she could understand her. She looked both of them over, checking who was the worst wounded. The chatter of the brother's soon stopped as they saw the two people. Elladan ducked and picked up Arwen, while the other picked up Frodo. Aleyna took the horse, soothing it as she led it into Rivendell.

A few days later still saw everyone scared out of their minds. Their worries were not for Frodo, who was healing, but for Arwen, who had been stabbed by one of the Morgul blades. The wound wasn't that serious, but Arwen seemed to be fading, the poison working its way into her blood. Aleyna ended up dragging Aragorn away and making sure the Hobbits were with them before she ran off somewhere. She often stayed with Merry, Pippin and Bilbo, Sam not leaving Frodo's side.

Frodo had just recovered, and there was to be a feast to celebrate that night. Whilst Aleyna was in the kitchens helping out Elladan came looking for her. He had to look for her, and in the end found her covered in flour. Her hair was falling out of the bun she had pulled it back into and the flour had mixed in with the dark colour of her hair, making her look like she was starting to go grey. Her face was flushed from the heat of the kitchens and her dress was covered, even though she was wearing an apron. Elladan had to drag her to Arwen's room, where she spent the rest of the morning being drilled on protocol that she would be using that evening.

In the afternoon Aleyna was able to escape to the library. She knew that she would only have a few hours, someone would soon be after her to bathe and dress, but for now she was home free. She settled herself in her favourite chair and began to read. After a while she heard the library door open and someone walk in. A few moments later another someone, Elladan walked in. Aleyna was obscured by a bookcase, but she could see the pair very well from her point in her chair. Silently she slipped the book down onto the table nearest her and craned her neck.

The other elf was a tall male with blonde hair plaited into warrior braids. When he glanced in her direction and saw piercing blue eyes. She almost gasped when he looked in her direction, but was soon able to stop herself. He was dressed in green trousers and boots, but the rest of his outfit was covered by some sort of light orange overcoat.

"Legolas, I told you, father isn't in here." Elladan answered a question.

"Will you tell him I want to see him on a matter of urgency?" Legolas asked.

"He says all matters of urgency can wait until tomorrow." Elladan soothed.

"Fine then." Legolas sighed in defeat.

"Until then just relax, enjoy yourself, and look for some pretty maiden…" Elladan began.

"I'm betrothed to your cousin." Legolas reminded.

"She's not that bad." Elladan stood up for her.

"I haven't met her." Legolas stated, almost sadly.

"She isn't all that ecstatic about marrying someone she's never met." Elladan confided.

Aleyna listened in on all of the conversation. In the end Elladan persuaded Legolas to leave the library. As soon as the door had closed Aleyna began to giggle quietly. Elladan soon came round and joined in the mirth before hauling Aleyna to her feet, and dragging her to her room, where her maids were waiting…

Author's note: Another chapter up. This one had Legolas in it tee hee. I hope you enjoy as always. Review if you want, if not, don't bother.


	4. Chapter 4 First Meetings

Disclaimer: I only own: Tysan, Aleyna, Star and that's it. Sorry people

Chapter 4

First meetings

After Elladan left her to the mercy of her maids Aleyna was left puzzling what it would actually be like to meet Legolas. She was startled out of her reverie by being dumped into a bath. All the maids were tutting over the state of her. After they had made sure every inch of hair and skin were clean they pulled her into a slip and left her for a few minutes. They soon came back and dragged her into yet another room, this one a dressing room, and pulled her into a dress.

This one was a dark forest green. The bodice was low cut and showed off her skin to its best effect. The skirt flared out from her bodice. The sleeves were long and flared towards the bottom. They were held in at either elbow with silver cords that fitted snugly. The sleeves bodice and skirt were trimmed with silver brocade. The whole dress was quite light, for all the appearance of being heavy. Aleyna made herself practice lifting the skirts and petticoats so she would not embarrass herself. Finally the maids made her put on stockings and slippers

Next came her hair. It was first allowed to dry. Then it was curled so it hung in loose ringlets. Then taking her hair some delicate white roses were added. A silver circlet came last, intricately worked. Looking at herself Aleyna gasped at the change that had been worked on her. She looked magically transformed. It seemed as if she really was the daughter of a princess of Lorien and a fey knight. Finally the maids added a light emerald necklace that was in the shape of a delicate flower. There were also earrings to match and a bracelet. All in all it felt fairly different to how she usually was.

There came a knock at the door and Aleyna opened it to see the twins. They were both wearing deerskin trousers. Elrohir was wearing a deep blue tunic though and Elladan was wearing a deep red tunic. Aleyna knew it was so that people could tell the twins apart. She was one of the few who could tell them apart without them wearing things to tell them apart. She was aware of how she must look from their point of view, she was incredibly, and painfully, aware of them staring at her.

"Wow cousin, you clean up well." Elladan exclaimed.

"And I never realized you were two separate people." Aleyna quipped back.

"Sharp cousin, sharp." Elladan muttered.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Elrohir smiled.

"Do I pass the inspection?" Aleyna asked, twirling around.

"No question of it." Elrohir smiled.

"Time to go now." Elladan offered Aleyna his arm.

Aleyna took her cousin's offered arm with just a hint of nervousness. She knew she was going to be formally introduced to Legolas tonight. She had seen him in the library, it was true, but that was only a glimpse. Even then she hadn't got too good an impression. Add that to the fact that her dress wasn't the most comfortable thing she had ever worn and she was almost terrified. She managed to hide it all behind a mask and compose herself, stopping to tuck a few stray ringlets behind her ear.

"Here we are." Elladan stopped outside some doors.

"Stand up straight, breathe, and above all smile." Elrohir muttered somewhat helpfully.

"Thank you, and remind me to murder whoever got me into this dress." Aleyna muttered.

"That would be our dear sister." Elladan smiled evilly.

Aleyna didn't have a chance to retort as she was led into the large hall. It took her breath away as she glanced around her. The walls were much the same as she had come to expect in Rivendell, but the sheer height of the roof and the size of the room seemed to dwarf anything she had ever been in. There were three large tables, one at the head, and two running down either side of the hall. The twins led her to the top of the hall where they led her to her seat, before bowing and moving off to their seats further down the table.

Looking around her Aleyna felt slightly nervous. Her cousins were a few feet away and there was no one around her. All in all she felt pretty lonely and scared. At that moment some other elves entered the hall and Aleyna had time to view them as they came towards her. One of them was the prince of Mirkwood and the others were his companions. One of her cousin, Elrohir, sidled up and led the prince away, towards her. She knew that the prince had been put next to her, on purpose, by Arwen, but that didn't make it any less awkward.

"And may I present to you my cousin, Arlia, Lady of Lothlorien and Princess of Avalon." Elrohir came to a stop next to Aleyna.

Aleyna stood and curtsied. When she stood up she found her eyes being engaged by that shocking blue pair she had only a glimpse of earlier on that day. She held his gaze for a few moments before dropping them. Legolas had changed into a midnight blue tunic; otherwise he was clad as he was before, apart from the overcoat.

"Nice to meet you." Aleyna said as she curtsied again.

"And you." Legolas nodded his head.

"I think father's asking for me." Elrohir excused himself.

"Worst escape line ever." Aleyna muttered.

"Can you blame him though?" Legolas asked.

"No, I'll get him back for it later though." Arlia smiled wickedly from over her cup.

"I don't think I've heard of anyone willing to pay the twins back for one of their pranks." Legolas smiled.

"Really? Well I think you just have." Aleyna's smile was disarming.

"If I can help you in any way I gladly will." Legolas and Aleyna sat.

"I might need your help sometime; right now I think we should enjoy ourselves." Aleyna nodded with a small smile on her lips.

Right at that moment everyone sat down and waited for the food to come in. It was quite hard for Aleyna not to look impressed. There were some dishes that left her wondering what they were; she had never seen anything of the like in her whole life. Wait, maybe she had a dim distant memory of sitting at a table like this one, filtered dimly in. Aleyna shook her head to clear it before looking around her again. It was a relief to see that there wasn't just meat hanging around, although it was all the dwarves were eating.

Delicately Aleyna selected a few morsels and put them on her plate. She suddenly didn't feel as hungry as she had earlier, she just didn't understand it. Sighing to herself she gazed out over the room, allowing her eyes to unfocus and her mind to wander. She frowned slightly when she realized Tysan wasn't there, she had every right to be. Although, you got the impression that no elves really liked Tysan all that much. They seemed much more welcoming to Aleyna, even though she was half fey, which was a little strange as she had got the impression that fey weren't really liked all that much, well most of them apart from a few, of whom her father must be one she supposed.

Aleyna shook her head, now was not the time for these kind of thoughts. Looking down to her plate she started to eat a little. After a while she was aware of someone's eyes on her. Looking up she saw Legolas observing her, a puzzled look on his face. She returned his curious gaze with her slightly irritated one. A small piece of satisfaction was that she was the one to outstare him. Legolas looked to his plate, which was empty.

"You're not what I expected." Legolas smiled wryly when he looked up.

"What were you expecting?" Aleyna asked looking slightly confused.

"I suppose someone more like the maidens I know from Mirkwood." Legolas shrugged.

"And what would they be like perchance?" Aleyna smiled.

"They're nothing like you." Legolas claimed diplomatically.

"I see, so none of them would even dream of playing pranks on anyone?" Arlia asked a slightly amused smile on her face.

"You have to admit, you're not the conventional maiden." Legolas finally settled on after a pause of a few moments.

"Well I suppose I haven't had the usual upbringing, being brought up in a world where everyone is as good as their worth." Arlia explained.

"It would be interesting to live like that." Legolas nodded, showing his interest.

"Where I grew up and here are so different, I'm not used to being told I can't do something because I'm me, it's a little disconcerting." Aleyna confided.

At that moment Tysan burst in through the door. Her hair, which had been pulled back into a plait originally hung down in front of her, soaking wet. Her clothes were ripped and torn, and her hands chalk white. At her side hung a sword from which Aleyna got the sensation of dark power emanating from it. Tysan stalked up to the top table where Elrond was sitting. The talking had stopped and everyone sat silent, feeling the anger emanating from Tysan. The guards hefted their spears, and took a few steps forward, but at a glance from Elrond went back to their places, though still alert.

"What else did you not tell me?" Tysan demanded her voice silky smooth yet commanding.

"I told you everything." Elrond calmly replied.

The conversation went on like this for a while. Elrond and Tysan seemed to be unaware of the tension in the room, but Aleyna was more than aware of it. The guards were standing just that bit straighter, ready to come to their lord's aid if he needed, maybe if he didn't need. Aleyna glanced to Elladan and Elrohir who both shook their heads. No one had seen Tysan like this before, so it was a shock. By now Tysan was yelling, and Elrond was still calmly replying. After one particular piece of speech made by Tysan the guards stepped forward, not even Elrond could stop them. No one could have predicted what would happen next.

The guards carried on slowly walking towards Tysan, their weapons drawn. Aleyna watched with a growing feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Tysan obviously had anticipated this, and turned to stare at each guard one at a time. They all eventually looked away, unable to stand the look of pure malevolence in Tysan's eyes.

Tysan had ignored one guard though, a fact this particular guard was all too willing to take up on. He hefted his weapon in his hand, testing its weight, before advancing on Tysan. Aleyna stood suddenly, turning all the other guards, and Tysan's, attentions on her.

"Stop." Aleyna cried, flinging out her hand. The guard's sword went flying away from him and ended up at Elrond's feet.

Aleyna moved silently from her place to where Tysan was standing. Tysan was shooting her furious looks from behind her mask, somewhat upset at the fact that she had been robbed of a fight. Instead she turned her attention to the guard who had come up behind her. Growling she lunged for him and hit him hard in the shoulder, at which point he dropped to the ground and there were many outraged gasps.

"Stop this please Tysan." Aleyna begged, grabbing Tysan.

"Why should I?" Tysan demanded her voice harsh.

"Because you will get the answers you seek tomorrow, now go and sit down." Aleyna hissed.

"I will not run from this." Tysan hissed back, with menace in her voice.

"Do it now, please; I'll sort this mess out." Aleyna ordered, signaling the mess all around her.

Aleyna turned to everyone in the hall. She was receiving glances of either hatred or admiration, or a mixture of both. Gathering her courage Aleyna smiled, before turning to her uncle, who was sitting quietly, waiting for developments.

"Lords and ladies of Rivendell." Aleyna began, her voice ringing clear. "I beg of you, please, this has been a difficult time for my sister. She does not know what she does. All I can say is that this does need to be addressed, but it is a private matter, and that it will be sorted out. Pardon me; do not let us detain you from this glorious feast any longer." Aleyna smiled openly, before curtsying and moving back to her place.

"That was interesting." Legolas noted as Aleyna settled back.

"I was not about to see my sister arrested." Aleyna explained.

"She's your sister?" Legolas asked.

"Half, we share different fathers." Aleyna explained.

"Do you know who her father is?" Legolas enquired.

"I know of him, I do not know him." Aleyna smiled.

"I can't believe Tysan would do something like that, that was topping it all off, even for her." Elladan leaned across and whispered into Aleyna's ear.

"Elladan, don't be so horrible." Aleyna hissed back an angry answer.

"Something happened out there, and I intend to find out what it was." Elrohir joined in on the conversation.

"Oh leave it, both of you." Aleyna was at the end of her leash.

"As my lady cousin demands." Elladan snapped sarcastically into Aleyna's ear.

"Elladan, stop it, Aleyna knows we're all to tired to deal with anything until tomorrow, and then it will be dealt with at the council." Elrohir stood up for Aleyna, who smiled gratefully.

Legolas nodded and started to ponder who Tysan's father could be. He could be anyone, from an elf to a human to another fey. It was a fairly disconcerting thought that he himself would be marrying a half fey, and yet looking at Aleyna you could see that perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. She was beautiful, there was no way not to admit that. It was a different beauty from what the prince was used to. Her beauty wasn't artificial, it was like nature, it was a stated fact. Yet there was something about her that you couldn't be sure about.

"You do know it's rude to stare." Aleyna joked.

"I'm sorry." Legolas apologized, a slight blush on his face.

"Have I made the Prince of Mirkwood blush?" Aleyna asked.

"I think it's a first cousin." Elladan appeared.

"Elladan, don't be so horrible." Aleyna chided.

"Maybe you should make sure the prince's pride stays intact." Elladan shot back.

"I can't believe you would think so little of me after all the time I've know you." Aleyna mocked sobbed.

"And I can't believe you would be so quick to insult a lady's honour." Legolas smiled at Aleyna, who winked.

"I am so sorry, where are my manners. Forgive me my lady cousin." Elladan bowed deeply.

"I suppose you are forgiven." Aleyna said, after a pause so lengthy it would make anyone squirm.

"I thank you, and now I must beg my leave." Elladan bowed again before leaving.

Aleyna smiled and shook her head as her cousin quickly managed to attach himself to as group of elf maidens, who all seemed overjoyed at the young lord's attentions. Elrohir soon joined his brother and the maidens almost went into fits, a fact that Aleyna was only too happy to notice. She mentally stored the information, knowing that she would be able to use it for ammunition later.

Aleyna found her eyes travelling around the hall, scanning over every person. It seemed inevitable that she would end up looking at her future husband, and yet it seemed totally against her will. She found herself noticing small things like how he was only a head taller than her. Also that he seemed to be fighting fit, a thing that could only be suspected from a Mirkwood Prince, especially if he had been fighting so hard.

"Now who's staring?" Legolas asked a joking tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry." It was Aleyna's turn to blush and look ashamed.

"Touché cousin." Elladan smiled as he walked past.

Aleyna would have thought up a witty comeback, if she hadn't been so embarrassed. She couldn't believe that she had been caught staring! Much less that she had been staring! It seemed like a thing so totally out of character for her that it made her wonder what was wrong with her. She had been feeling strange all evening. Maybe a walk outside would clear her head and help her to think.

"My lord…" Aleyna began, before being interrupted.

"Please just call me Legolas." Legolas smiled.

"Fine then Legolas, I'm going for a walk in the gardens, would you care to come?" Aleyna asked out of politeness.

"I would love to." Legolas replied, offering Aleyna his arm.

Aleyna took his offered arm as the two walked outside. She found her head clearing in the night air. Taking a deep breath she looked up at the stars and found them oddly comforting in her utterly confused state. It felt good to be out of the hall where everyone else was, people and heat were just making her head fuzzy.

Now she was feeling light and almost free. The headache that had been building had been totally dispelled by the cool night air. Even the night seemed to be soothing, gentle sounds carried on the cool breeze. Feeling completely at peace Aleyna ran a hand over her cheeks and neck, dispelling the tension that had grown there.

Finding a tree with a bench underneath it Aleyna settled down onto it, slowly letting her mind wander. She wandered what had happened to her father, what he was doing now, and if he was missing her as much as she was missing him. Yes, Aleyna seemed rather calm about everything that had happened to her and yet inside she was still reeling from the shock.

After a while Aleyna slowly shook he head, clearing her head of melancholy thoughts. Taking a deep breath she opened up her eyes and gazed up at the stars. When she had been little she had always loved going stargazing with her mother, and even now they offered her a source of comfort that seemed to help calm her almost frayed nerves.

"I'm sorry I've been such appalling company." Aleyna remembered that she wasn't the only one outside.

"You like looking at the stars?" Legolas asked.

"I always have done, I used to do it with my mother." Aleyna smiled at the memory.

"Do you know the story of how the stars were created?" Legolas asked.

"I was never told that, and I still have to read it I think." Aleyna looked bemused.

"Its said that one of the Valar created them for the firstborn to see by, so they would always see light in some form." Legolas explained.

"That's a lovely story; I always wondered why I loved stargazing so much." Aleyna gazed up at the stars.

"You can find a peace." Legolas smiled.

"You probably think I'm one crazy girl, who doesn't know half of what she's on about. And yet I may not know things, but I can feel them." Aleyna declared vehemently.

"I don't think you're crazy." Legolas smiled friendly.

"I just want to go home, where I know things, and then I don't because it would mean facing my father and going back and trying to lead a life as if nothing's changed, and yet everything's changed." Aleyna looked puzzled.

"Where does your heart tell you you belong?" Legolas asked.

"Here, and yet oh I don't know…" Aleyna was starting to get frustrated.

"What are you not sure of?" Legolas asked, genuinely intrigued.

"I know I belong here, and yet there's a part of me that will never belong, and I want to belong to somewhere, I need to belong to somewhere." Aleyna shook her head sadly, "You probably really do think I'm strange now." She smiled sadly.

"How so?" Legolas asked.

"Everyone here seems to think I'm strange, and yet I'm me, and there's no changing that, whatever world I may be in, and I am not going to change just because some person says I should." Aleyna declared hotly.

"I wasn't saying you should change." Legolas placated her.

"Really and why would that be?" Aleyna asked a small smile on her lips.

"Ah Aleyna, my dearest cousin." Elladan chose that moment to appear.

"What is it, oh annoying cousin?" Aleyna smiled.

"Fine then, be like that, it is just that some people have asked father to make you acquaintance." Elladan explained.

"Tell your father that I shall be in directly." Aleyna answered the challenge in Elladan's voice.

Sighing heavily Aleyna stood and leant down to dust off her skirt. Legolas offered her his arm again. Shaking her head slightly, a smile on her lips the pair walked back to the hall, discussing fairly mundane things. When they entered the hall Aleyna retracted her arm before turning to her self-appointed escort.

"I must thank you. I hope I shall see you again?" Aleyna used the formal court farewell.

"The pleasure will be all mine should we meet again." Legolas kissed Aleyna's hand.

Aleyna curtsied slightly before walking away to where her uncle was standing. Fixing a smile on her face she walked forward and was introduced. The rest of the evening was spent in much the same way until Aleyna was forced to make her apologies and retreat to her private gardens.

Sitting in her tree, her legs drawn up Aleyna found her gaze drawn up to the stars again. She thought of her mother, and began to weep. She didn't want to be alone in this unfamiliar world. She wanted to be back home with her step-mother and father, safe and happy. Instead she almost felt alienated and alone, it was clear she didn't fit in. It was almost painful the way most of the elves had looked at her with pity in their eyes, she didn't know why they were pitying her, but she found herself hating them for it.

One elf hadn't looked at her like that though. He had looked at her with something like genuine interest in his eyes, although she didn't know if it was feigned. She knew that she would at least have a friend in him, someone to confide in, and someone to make her feel a little less alone.

Without realizing it Aleyna fell asleep in the tree, her back propped up against a branch.

Author's note: Sorry it took such a long time but here we are, finito. Hope you all like and enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5 The Council of Elrond

Disclaimer: Has it changed throughout the whole story yet? No, shock horror! I only own my characters.

Note: I am using lines from the film, and interspersing them with my own bits, so please do not sue!

Chapter 5

Council of Elrond

Aleyna woke with a shock as she fell out of the tree. She heard her maid calling her and raced in to find a very worried maid and a not very impressed Arwen. Arwen took one look at Aleyna before shaking her head. Leaving the room on the arm of another maid Arwen ordered that Aleyna was not to be let out to the council until she was dressed more appropriately.

Aleyna took one look in the mirror and couldn't help but smile at herself. The ringlets her hair had been so carefully put into had fallen out and the hair returned to its usually wavy stubborn self. Shock of shock there were still some roses left in her hair, but they were looking rather the worse for wear. Her dress was all rumpled, although luckily there were no tears in it. All in all she looked as if she had slept in a tree, which in truth she just had.

The maid by this point was almost despairing. Aleyna shook her head before walking over to her vanity and splashing some water on her face. Once she had done that she ordered the maid to do something, who promptly undid the laces to her dress. Once she had changed into a clean under dress Aleyna was pulled into a pale blue dress that was simpler and lighter than the one she had been wearing the last night.

Around her neck was placed a silver choker. The band was silver and the front looked as if it had been woven. This decoration carried on to a point at the base of Aleyna's neck, where a small pale emerald hung.

Finally the maid started on Aleyna's hair. Firstly the roses that hadn't fallen out were removed, with much care on the part of the maid. Next Aleyna's unruly waist length hair was brushed until it shone. Most of the waves fell out when it was brushed, but the others stayed in, much to the maid's chagrin. Before her maid could do anything else Aleyna walked out and went in search of Arwen, who was now lying in bed.

"Do I look presentable?" Aleyna asked, twirling around.

"You should do something with your hair." Arwen complained.

"There isn't time, now I have to go." Aleyna smiled before kissing her cousin's cheek and running off.

A few moments saw everyone sitting in the council. Aleyna shifted uncomfortably in her chair, a strange sense of foreboding that she could not pinpoint. Tysan, who was sitting next to her, just shot her an irritated glance, and Aleyna subsided. Elrohir shot her a pained look from beside his father, showing her didn't want to be there either. Elladan was nowhere to be seen.

Glancing over to Legolas Aleyna wasn't surprised to see him in the same outfit as the day before. She smiled friendly before looking around the group. She saw Aragon, who was strangely unwilling to meet her eyes, though she didn't know the reason. Gandalf was probably the only person to return her smile, and Aleyna could almost swear that Frodo glared at her when she smiled at him.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond began as Frodo placed the ring on a pedestal in the middle of the courtyard.

"What are women doing here?" Boromir asked, eyeing Tysan and Aleyna.

"If I knew children were invited I wouldn't have come." Tysan shot back, which made Boromir stop picking on Tysan.

"I still don't see why she should be here." Boromir indicated Aleyna.

"I don't see any she's here." Aleyna smiled icily.

"_Be nice now_." Star gently nipped Aleyna's hand.

Aleyna nodded and turned back to the council. Everyone was muttering amongst themselves and Boromir was eyeing the ring in a way Aleyna didn't quite like all that well. She petted Star absently, glad of the dogs reassurance. Tysan seemed to be getting bored, waiting fro something to happen, tapping her feet on the floor.

"So it is true." Boromir whispered.

"The doom of man." A male voice finished.

Boromir stood and walked closer to the ring saying, "In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found."

"Boromir." Elrond called, standing quickly.

Star jumped up from where she had been quietly sitting by her mistress's feet. Growling, her hackles raised she raced and stood between Boromir and the ring, even as Gandalf stood.

"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." (A/N for those of you who don't know the rhyme: One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and, in the darkness, bind them.) Gandalf's voice took on a different tone.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of the tongue here in Imladris." Elrond spoke when the skies had cleared.

"Call off your pet wench." Boromir ordered Aleyna.

"_I'm not her pet, I'm her familiar_." Star growled, Boromir looked shocked to see a dog speak.

"A familiar, what kind of witch are you?" Boromir asked Aleyna.

"I am not a witch, I am the daughter of a fey knight." Aleyna declared hotly, standing.

"What is a familiar?" Frodo asked, eyeing the dog.

"A familiar is an animal that aids their fey…master… if you will, and aids them." Gandalf explained.

"_I thank you, but I can answer questions about myself_." Star declared, before going to sit down at Aleyna's feet.

"I think that is not the matter at hand." Elrond snapped.

"I shall not apologize for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf spoke gruffly.

"Enough of this. Some of us came here for answers." Tysan spat angrily from behind her mask.

"You have all the answers you need." Elrond answered Tysan calmly.

"No I do not. Why am I the Wraithqueen?" Tysan demanded. All the elves drew in a breath at this statement, they obviously had heard the term before.

"You are not she." Elrond answered calmly.

"They why did he call me it?" Tysan asked angrily.

"Stop this now Tysan, this council is meant to be peaceful. We need to decide what is to be done with the ring." Aleyna ordered.

"Fine, but I still want answers." She spat at Elrond.

Everyone seemed shocked and quelled by this argument. Tysan was fuming though. She had come here for answers, and wanted to get them. Had not Aleyna promised that she would get the answers today at the council. Glancing next to her Tysan was proud to see Aleyna sitting with her eyes closed, obviously talking to that pet dog of hers.

"It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir broke the silence.

"You cannot wield it, none of it can. It answers only to Sauron, it has no other master." Aragorn spoke.

"And what would a mere ranger know of this?" Boromir asked, derision in his voice as he eyed Aragorn.

"This is no mere ranger, this is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas stood up, defending his friend.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked, clear disbelief written on his face.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas asked.

"Havo dad Legolas." Aragorn asked. (Sit down Legolas.)

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." Boromir spoke, eyeing Aragorn in disgust.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandalf agreed with Aragorn.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond nodded satisfied with the answer.

"Then what are we waiting for?" One dwarf asked, picking up his axe.

Aleyna opened her eyes wide when she realized what the dwarf was about to do. She went to move, but by then the dwarf was at the pedestal. Bringing his axe down hard on the ring the dwarf was thrown backwards, and his axe was left shattered on the pedestal.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond looked down at the dwarf, "One of you must do this." He finished, looking around at the council.

No one spoke for a while. Deathly silence hung over the council. It seemed as if the very birds had stopped their song. No one moved, no one stirred. They all were looking round at Elrond as if to verify what he had just said.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir broke the silence, rubbing one hand over his eyes.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas stood.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli demanded, rising to his feet.

"And if we fail, what then! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir demanded.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli declared.

An argument ensued. Aleyna was really annoyed at everyone. How typical of men. They always had to bicker. It would be amusing, if it wasn't about the entire fate of Middle Earth. Instead it was annoying, could no one agree on anything? Eventually Frodo stood up and walked towards the rest of the group, who were still arguing.

"I will take it!" Frodo shouted, "I will take it!" He shouted so everyone could hear him, "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though.. I do not know the way." Frodo looked around at everyone in the council.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will" Aragorn knelt before Frodo, "You have my sword." He finished, before standing.

"And my bow." Legolas joined the others.

"And my axe." Gimli and Legolas glared at each other, making Aleyna laugh behind her hand.

"You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir pledged himself, making Aleyna glare at him surreptitiously.

"Hay!" Sam cried emerging from some bushes.

"No Sam, hay is for horses." Tysan sighed as if bored.

"Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Sam carried on, ignoring Tysan.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond smiled, slightly amused.

"Wait! We are coming too!" Merry cried as he and Pippin ran to join the others

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Pippin declared, ignoring the glares the pair were getting from Elrond.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippin finished after a while.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry joked.

"I'm coming too, it's boring around here anyway." Tysan strolled up.

"_Go on, go with them_." Star urged Aleyna.

"No way, it's not a pleasure trip." Aleyna hissed back.

"I see no fey, how can it be a fellowship with not all the free peoples represented?" Elrond asked, turning his gaze on Aleyna.

"I don't see any fey around here my lord." Aleyna replied politely, but didn't disguise the steeliness behind her voice.

"But there is a half." Elrond looked at Aleyna.

"I really don't want to engage in a battle of wits." Aleyna sighed heavily.

"Then you shall go with the fellowship." Elrond ordered.

"Yes like Cinderella will go to the ball." Aleyna snapped as she walked to join the group.

"11 companions. So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring." Elrond smiled.

"Great, where are we going?" Pippin laughed.

Aleyna had to hide a smile behind her hand. The others looked at Pippin, and some also managed to see the funny side. Maybe going with the fellowship won't be so bad after all… Aleyna thought.

Author's note: Here we are, the infamous council scene. I tried to keep it as true as I could, whilst changing it, hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6 Last Supper

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters, otherwise I'd be super rich by now, and earning a bomb.

Chapter 6

Last Supper

A few months later saw everyone in the fellowship preparing to leave. Aleyna was resting in the large oak in her garden for a few moments. The whole day had been a frenzy of packing, and now she was having some time to herself. She enjoyed what little time she had to herself, as it had been few and far between in the last couple of weeks. Star was sitting at the base of the tree, lying on her belly, observing her mistress.

Aleyna grew bored of sitting and jumped down from her tree. Star immediately got up before twisting around a few times and walking to Aleyna's heels. Aleyna smiled before setting off. She often went for walks on her own, most of the time others were too busy, too tired, or just didn't care about where she was. She actually found her solitary walks very rewarding, they helped her to think through her life.

She had now mostly come to terms with the idea that her parents had lied to her almost all her life. It still hurt that they hadn't thought she wouldn't be able to handle the truth, but there hadn't been any reasons given to her that she could believe in. The one that sounded most likely was the one that Elrond had said; her parents were trying to protect her. What were they trying to protect her from? So far she had seen nothing to suggest any reason why she needed to be protected.

Aleyna had given up on thinking about all the reasons why her parents lied to her, although they never ceased to plague her. She had leant to live with it, and get on with her life, she may never get her answers but that still couldn't stop her from living her life to the full, and making the most of it.

While she had been having these thoughts Aleyna had wandered out of any part of Rivendell she knew. She had not yet reached the eaves of the forest, but a few trees had taken root and grown here. The underbrush snagged at the dress Aleyna was wearing, and thorns pulled at her hair. Finding a clearing she paused for a few moments. She realised she was well and truly lost at that point, with no way of getting herself back.

Star whining sent Aleyna spinning around, watching around her and listening with her heightened senses. She saw a tall woman with raven hair walking away from her, seemingly unimpeded by the thick underbrush. Aleyna started after her, intending to ask for directions, but soon she forgot what she was going to ask, especially when she saw the woman enter a building.

This was part of Rivendell that much was clear. It looked as if no one had been in it for years though. Nature was claiming it back, the arches were covered in vines, and flowers sprouted where there once would have been a doorstep. Even as Star whined another warning Aleyna walked forward, bending to trail her hand through the scented flowers. The darkened doorway loomed in front of her, and slowly she ascended the few steps before looking around her.

The room once had been richly decorated, you could tell that. Some lord or lady had occupied these rooms at some point. Some curtains fluttered half heartedly at the windows, and Aleyna felt the material, sifting it through her fingers. The soft silky material slipped like sand through an hourglass through her fingers and fell back to their original position. An intricately worked bed was the centre point of the room. Nothing in this room seemed to be decaying; instead it seemed to be returning back to nature.

Aleyna was impressed by all this, but it was not what had drawn her here. The woman now stood by a cabinet, with her back to Aleyna. Slowly Aleyna walked forward, and the woman turned as if she had heard the footsteps. A face that had once been as dear to Aleyna as her father regarded her. Aleyna stopped in shock as she saw her mother standing there. Then the next thing she knew her mother had been blown away by a sudden gust of wind.

Aleyna bit her lip, suddenly alone. Star nudged up against her hand, although that was scant comfort for the grieving woman. Slowly she moved forward and brushed her fingers over the cabinet much as her mother had. The wood beneath her finger tips felt smooth. Walking around to the front she took hold of the handles. Taking a deep breath she pulled it open and looked inside.

Aleyna was almost sadly disappointed. At first glance the cabinet seemed empty, which added to the mystery of the whole room. It felt as if there shouldn't be such a normal thing in a room such as this, a cabinet almost untouched, unlike the rest of the room and yet empty. On second glance though, there was an object glinted in the far corner. To reach it you almost had to climb into the cabinet, which is what Aleyna did. She came out with the object after a struggle, and she sneezed at all the dust she dislodged.

The object laid in her palm was a sword. The thing about it though was it had appeared much larger in the cabinet, now it was large enough for her to wield. It seemed to shape itself to the palm of her hand, to the very style of sword she had been using, whereas before it had been a simple broadsword. Obviously it was not a simple broadsword; the workmanship on it was incredibly fine, a twisted metal vine pattern twisted up the grip.

"_Come we must go back, people will be looking for you."_ Star nudged Aleyna.

"I'm coming." Aleyna nodded, before moving out.

"_Leave the sword; it's not yours to take._" Star almost ordered.

"I'll show it to Elrond; he should know what it is." Aleyna answered, walking out back into the forest.

"_You're lost_." Star sniffed.

"That was how I ended up here." Aleyna answered almost irritably.

"_Follow me, I know the way back._" Star answered, setting off.

Aleyna sighed and followed Star. She didn't know why but she didn't want to leave that place. Turning again she saw her mother standing in the doorway waving, as she must have done a thousand times. Aleyna forced herself to turn away and to keep walking. It took all of her willpower not to run back to her mother's arms. It felt as if her heart were being torn from her breast all over again, as it had when her father had told her that her mother just wouldn't be coming home again.

Star came back to check on her, and understood. Gently she took the sleeve of Aleyna's dress and began to tug, leading Aleyna through the maze of tangled bushes and back into the gardens that she knew. Once there it was as if a spell had been lifted, and Aleyna instantly felt better. She looked out at the sun that was now setting and raced back to her rooms. Once there she was met by Elrond, Gandalf and Legolas, none of whom looked too pleased. Star just shot her and I told you so look before walking back out.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Aleyna asked.

"You ran off without telling anyone where you were going." Elrond snapped.

"Hang on a minute. I went for a walk and got lost; there was nothing more to it than that." Aleyna answered.

"I believe her." Gandalf nodded at Aleyna.

"Where were you? You look like you were dragged through a bush?" Elrond demanded.

"I don't know where I was, I was somewhere old." Aleyna frowned.

"Can you think exactly where you were?" Gandalf prompted.

"I was in a room, there was no one there, and there was a cabinet, it was old. I found this sword in there, and I took it." Aleyna said almost thoughtfully.

"Can I have a look at that?" Gandalf asked, holding out a hand.

Aleyna nodded and held out the sword. As Gandalf took it Elrond took in a sharp breath, he at least knew about the sword, if not whose it was. Gandalf also knew what it was, although his interest was more piqued by the fact that Aleyna had found this. After a while Gandalf returned the sword to Aleyna.

"Your father bore that sword." Gandalf nodded to Aleyna.

"Why did it come to me?" Aleyna asked puzzled.

"Because of whom you are, your father's child." Elrond answered, sounding suddenly tired.

"What's wrong uncle?" Aleyna asked, concerned.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't ever bear that sword, it was made to be wielded by one who would help Middle Earth in a dire hour." Elrond answered.

"It takes the shape of the wielders need." Gandalf explained, indicating the sword.

"So Aleyna had need of a sword?" Legolas asked.

"I wish it were not so, women should not have to fight." Elrond sighed.

"Where I come from women can fight." Aleyna stood up.

"This war should not even have happened." Elrond sighed as he and Gandalf stood.

Elrond and Gandalf left and Aleyna sighed. They were right, she didn't want to use the sword, and she didn't want to help Middle Earth in its most dire hour of need. She felt really small and little, she was just one woman. Didn't she have a life to sort out? She was supposed to be getting married to someone whom she hardly even knew, and now she had just discovered that she had some obligation because of a damn sword? Aleyna sighed in annoyance, before remembering Legolas.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were there." Aleyna apologized.

"You seem to do that a lot." Legolas smiled.

"I don't mean to." Aleyna blushed.

"The hobbits were wondering where you were." Legolas changed the subject.

"I totally forgot." Aleyna exclaimed.

"Elrond ordered the meal for about an hour's time from now so you might want to change." Legolas looked at Aleyna's dress.

"I do look a bit of a mess don't I?" Aleyna asked, looking at herself.

"I have to go." Legolas stood after a few moments pause.

"Legolas?" Aleyna asked concerned.

"I shall come for you in an hour." Legolas bowed before he left.

Aleyna looked puzzled as she examined herself in the mirror. Why hadn't Legolas answered her question? And more importantly, why had he left in such a hurry? Aleyna knew that she would likely a not never come across the answers, and so she set about repairing her appearance. Firstly she changed into a simple green dress that had very little decoration. Then she brushed out her long hair.

Once she had done all that she settled back with a book and waited. Before long a maid came in and started fussing around Aleyna, until she was sent away. Aleyna was quite happy with her appearance without having to put on one of her many richly embroidered dresses and play the part of the princess. Instead she was content to wear a simple dress that was made out of some probably really expensive fabric without adornments. She also couldn't stand people fussing around with her hair.

A few moments later Aleyna had all but fallen asleep over her book. To wake herself up she went and stood on her balcony overlooking Rivendell. She had arrived at her rooms just as the last light was fading, and now an inky blackness had settled over Rivendell. The stars were just beginning to appear and a full moon was just appearing above the horizon. Below her all the rooms in Rivendell had lanterns lit in them, and the gentle glow filtered out into the evening.

"It's beautiful." Legolas breathed. Aleyna jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Yes it is." She answered.

"It will be a shame to leave." Legolas declared.

"There will be other beautiful places." Aleyna turned and smiled.

"I am sure we will and yet…" Legolas trailed off.

"We will come back, we will not die." Aleyna declared firmly.

"How do you know that?" Legolas demanded.

"I don't. I only have what everyone else has, hope." Aleyna explained.

"How can you say that?" Legolas asked.

"There is always hope, however little it may be." Aleyna turned Legolas to face her.

"We should go, dinner will be soon." Legolas took a step back away from Aleyna's hand.

"Yes it will." Aleyna answered.

Neither of the pair attempted to make a move though. They just stood there looking at each other. Eventually the pair moved out the door and started to walk to the hall. They started up some totally meaningless conversation, which made Star almost howl with laughter. Star had decided to tag along, since she usually got scraps if she did. Aleyna was pointedly ignoring her dog at this point.

As the two entered the Merry and Pippin immediately ran over and almost dragged Aleyna off. She shot Legolas an apologetic look, at which point he just smiled and shook his head. The hobbits were regaling Aleyna with some tale of their day's exploits, at which you couldn't just help but laugh at.

"Where were you this afternoon?" Pippin demanded of Aleyna.

"I went for a walk and got lost." Aleyna answered.

"Where did you get lost?" Pippin asked, as Aleyna laughed.

"If I knew that then I wouldn't have been lost." Aleyna answered, a smile gracing her lips.

At that moment Tysan was standing in a darkened door, observing the room. The hobbits, whom she regarded with a kind of grudging annoyance, were commanding her half-sister's attention. She bore them for their own sakes, had she decided not to then they wouldn't be alive right now. The youngest one amused her with his stupidness, and the ring bearer, he was insufferable to her. Maybe it was because he bore her salvation and he seemed not to be competent enough to bear it. She knew she was not alone in her suspicions, Boromir of Gondor, she knew, thought the same, although he wanted the ring to help his people.

Boromir of Gondor was an enigma to her. First you would think he was tempted by the ring, and then you would think that he wanted it to help his people. He was the one who Tysan knew would understand her, should she confide in him. He was the one who was determined to help his people, whatever the cost. He had the taint of evil inherent in him, that Tysan guessed came from him living so close to Mordor.

Tysan then dragged her thoughts back to her half-sister, who was still indulging the hobbits by listening to them. Her hair burned like fire in the evening, perhaps a taste of her anger when aroused. Indeed though, there had been few shows of her temper, unless her dealings with the maids were anything to go by. There was something below the mask that she was trying to hide, perhaps all her hurt, anger and shock at her life. It would be fun to see when the mask slipped just how bad this woman could be.

Aleyna looked up from her conversation, feeling a pair of eyes on her. She looked into the shadowed doorway and knew that Tysan was watching her. It annoyed her to tell the truth. Hadn't everything she ever knew turned out to be false, hadn't she had her life turned upside down? And hadn't she dealt with all her problems? Not quite, the voice told her.

Even as Tysan joined them and the fellowship sat down Aleyna puzzled over what the voice in the back of her head was really one about. Of course she had got over her problems. Not quite, you ran away from them, just got on, the voice again prompted. What else was I supposed to do, Aleyna asked her head furiously. But the voice chose that moment to shut up and leave her alone with her own thoughts.

The meal passed slowly for Aleyna. She suddenly felt very tired and annoyed. Looking at the food in front of her she began to pick at a few morsels. Usually she had more of an appetite, but tonight she had nothing. What little she managed to chew stuck in her throat. Pippin, who was sitting beside her, just kept on taking things off her plate without asking. Aleyna felt glad of that, it seemed to be a waste. Star had crept off and was now begging adorably for some food from Aragorn, who responded the right way.

Gandalf seemed to be the first one to notice Aleyna's supposed disposition. He frowned concerned down at her plate, and even Pippin had the sense to leave her plate alone for a few moments while it was scrutinized. Looking up the wizard looked to her face, as if wondering what was wrong with her.

"Are you well?" Gandalf asked Aleyna after a pause.

"I'm fine, I'm just not hungry. If you'd excuse me I'd like to go for a walk." Aleyna stood.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Pippin asked, looking slightly worried.

"I'll be fine by myself." Aleyna smiled as she walked out into the cool evening air.

Tysan looked up and smiled as Aleyna walked out. The game was just starting to get fun now, Aleyna's mask was slipping. What was underneath was anyone's guess, but it would be interesting. Shifting Tysan was so glad she had her face hidden behind a real mask, not a proverbial one. She had learnt to hide her feelings well, no one knew what she really felt, not now.

In truth she felt cold and completely numb. Her whole life had been changed and yet still she came through in one piece. The fact that the piece she was in now was totally different from the one she had started out was irrelevant. Aleyna was still trying to figure out what and who she was, and that made her vulnerable. She was going to have to sort her life out quickly; otherwise she would be in trouble.

Legolas shot a worried look after Aleyna. She had been looking pale, and had hardly touched her food. Even Pippin's usual comments had failed to interest her; she had seemed listless and restless. After she had left he shot a look to Gandalf, who raised his eyebrows before indicating the way in which Aleyna had gone. Legolas nodded before turning to Aragorn and excusing himself.

"I knew you would follow me." Aleyna half-smiled as Legolas came up behind her.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked, concern written clearly on his face.

"Nothing…" Aleyna started, "And everything."

Legolas sighed and looked around him. The pair were in a clearing just a few metres wide. The seat Aleyna had chosen to sit on was a bench that had been placed there. Aleyna herself sat at a slight angle, head bowed, eyes fixed on her hands, which were clasped tightly. They were twisting and untwisting. Unconsciously he moved and sat, his body facing Aleyna's, and took her hands from her lap and held them in his.

The look Aleyna shot him made him draw in a breath. Her eyes were so full of pain, such raw, fresh pain, that would leave any normal person gasping. How Aleyna had lived with the pain hidden inside of her all the time was almost unthinkable.

"Aleyna are you alright?" Legolas asked.

"I never wanted any of this. A destiny to aid a land that I never even knew existed. I'm learning things about my parents that I never even would have guessed. They lied to me; they never told me the truth. My whole life was a lie, how I can tell this isn't a lie?" Aleyna asked, tears heavy in her voice.

"I don't believe that your parents intended to lie to you." Legolas spoke soothingly.

"Why did my father not tell me the truth?" Aleyna asked.

"I do not think he could bear to loose his daughter, I would not be able to bear to loose you in his place." Legolas answered, watching Aleyna's face.

"But I don't want to loose him, not like I lost my mother." Aleyna sobbed.

"You haven't lost either of them, they're in here." Legolas gently touched Aleyna's forehead, "And here." Here he brushed a touch against Aleyna's beating heart.

"I never wanted any of this." Aleyna breathed, as she was pulled into a hug by Legolas.

"I don't think any of us did." Legolas sighed.

"I feel so alone." Aleyna held onto Legolas.

"You are never alone; I will always be here for you." Legolas smoothed Aleyna's hair.

Aleyna didn't answer, she just couldn't. Her whole life had just changed around her and she had been powerless to stop it. Now she had a feeling that there was something she could do, even if it was to help Frodo. She knew what it was to bear a secret burden, and how easy it was for everything to slip away when you kept it hidden Aleyna at least had time to piece herself together, Frodo would have no time. He would only know the feeling of being hunted, and desperately alone.

All Legolas could do was hold Aleyna as she wept. He felt powerless to do anything else, and yet how he wished he could. Some things the valar decided were cruel; Aleyna should not have had to suffer like she did. Being taken away from everything she had ever known, and thrown into a world torn apart in the struggle for good and bad. She should at least have time to come to terms with things.

Things being as they were, Aleyna hadn't had the luxury of time. It was amazing how she had dealt with things, and only now was the strain beginning to show. She should have time to talk things through with someone, and yet everyone seemed unwilling to lend her an ear. Legolas vowed there to listen to Aleyna whenever, she was going to need it, especially if the trails ahead were as hard as he was expecting. Right now all he could feel was an urge to protect the woman in his arms, as unexplainable as the urge was to him.

As Aleyna pulled back she lowered her eyes, and a pained look was on her face. She had just embarrassed herself by crying, she had promised herself that she never would do that. She hadn't felt the urge to cry in a long time. Tears had never gotten her anywhere; no one seemed moved by her tears.

"I'm sorry." Aleyna apologised.

"Why should you be sorry?" Legolas asked genuine confusion on his face.

"I shouldn't have fallen apart like that." Aleyna explained.

"I see nothing to be ashamed of in that." Legolas answered.

"There isn't." Aleyna agreed after a pause.

"Then why apologize?" Legolas asked.

"It's a habit you get into." Aleyna answered.

"How would you get into such a habit?" Legolas asked.

"My father met a woman and everything that went wrong in our house was blamed on me. I got into the habit of apologizing. And they do say old habits die hard." Aleyna said with a wry smile on her face.

"They do say that." Legolas nodded.

"We should go get some rest, it's along journey tomorrow." Aleyna quietly said.

"Yes, we should." Legolas agreed.

As she walked away Aleyna was cursing herself. She didn't know why, but she felt as if something had passed between her and Legolas, and that she should have been aware of what it was. She was sure it could have the potential to change their relationship, but how she wasn't quite sure. As she settled herself down the question was still plaguing her, leaving her with very little sleep.

Author's note: Hey it's a long one I know, and its not one of my favourites. Usual drill people, and I do hope you like and enjoy, as always.


	7. Chapter 7 And they're off

Disclaimer: As my friend would say I would be making Tolkien turn in his grave with all the liberties I take. As before sadly, I only own who I own.

ArwenEvenstar83: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far; hope you'll enjoy this chapter to.

Madrone: We shall see how long it takes for Tysan to strike, if she is, we shall see.

Chapter 7

And they're off

Tysan's pov

We're walking. And still walking. And still walking. And the same thing we were doing two minutes ago. Yes we're walking. You can probably guess that by now. Okay it's simple right, walking, you just put one foot in front of the other. Technically I'm not walking; I'm hovering a few inches off the ground, so my feet tend not to find the few small roots that just happen to be sticking out of the ground. Of course Legolas is fine, he's a wood elf, and I don't like him.

Flashback

Tysan was sitting quietly in the gardens embroidering something. Truth be told she actually liked sewing; she just wouldn't let anyone know that, least of all her brothers and sister. Her sister would just say I told you so, and her brothers, well they would never let her live it down. Her keen elven hearing picked up laughter before she smelt…

Burning. Yelping she jumped to her feet, and decided to look for the nearest water source. While she was looking around her burning head caught her sewing, setting it alight. She finally found a fountain to dip her hair in, but her sewing was ruined. As she turned around she caught a flash of green and blonde hair as the culprit ran off.

"Legolas." Tysan murmured murder in her voice.

End flashback

Now I'm paying attention to the trees. Look, there's one. And another one. And yet another one. Oh look over there, yet another tree. Don't ask me to name them all, I don't have a clue what they're called. So hey, I just happen to be paying attention to trees does not certify me as mad, just as bored. I still haven't forgiven Legolas. Perhaps I should burn his bow to get even, but then again it might get him killed, and I think he'll be more use alive.

My eyes drift to Boromir. He definitely creeps me out. It gives me shivers to see the way he looks at me. I don't know if that's my problem, or his, but it still gives me the creeps. I wonder if I should acquire some signs that say, no Boromir within this barrier and stick them in a ten foot radius all around me. That might just work. I think, though that there's one reason that he creeps me out most of all, apart from the obvious he creeps me out.

Flashback

Tysan had her mask on the bench next to her as she looked up into the night sky, trying to clear her troubled mind. She knew that the fellowship would leave on the morrow, and she wondered what part in it she would play. She felt insignificant, as if she meant nothing to anyone.

She spun and froze as she realised she was not alone. Looking she saw the oldest son of the Steward of Gondor was staring at her, with rapt amazement clear on his face. She did not know how to react, so she reacted in the only way she knew how. She snatched at her mask and turned away as she placed it back where it belonged.

"These are private gardens, you should not be here." Tysan spoke angrily when she spun around again.

"You are beautiful, why must you hide behind a mask?" Boromir asked.

"I will not repeat my words, now go." Tysan's anger was laced through her voice.

"I will not go until you answer me." Boromir stood defiantly.

"Foolish mortal, none can understand. Now leave." Tysan had the desired effect, as Boromir left her alone to her thoughts.

End flashback

A bush and a smaller bush. Look there, there's another bush the same size as the first. And there's another smaller one. There's a clump of different sized bushes right about there. And there's another clump, and another. And there's a few scattered on their own, awww they must be lonely. But seriously, how many people have been planting bloody shrubs on the ground. It looks like there's thousands. It's an invasion of the shrubbery!

My eyes travel to Aragorn, who seems unconcerned by the sudden outburst of shrubbery. Perhaps I should warn him about the invasion, behind which could be hiding servants of, well anyone in particular. But the ambushers would have to be small enough to hide behind bushes. Damn it, will think about something else, okay how about that time when I first met Aragorn?

Flashback

An arrow came flying through the air and embedded itself in the rabbit that had just happened to creep along to examine the silent, dark figure who had sat there for hours now, hardly moving. The figure moved now, plucking the arrow out of the rabbit before going to sit back down and waiting. She knew someone would be along to collect the arrow soon; it was just a matter of waiting.

"I saw it come this way." A male voice shouted from a few metres off.

"Well go on then, we'll be right behind you." A voice recognisable as Elladan's shouted back, mirth evident in his voice.

A few moments later a man came into the clearing. He had long and what looked like unkempt hair, and stubble on his face, which made Tysan shiver, she liked men who shaved better. He seemed to be staring at her pale hand, which clutched at the arrow. Looking Tysan saw blood on the tip. Looking up again she connected it with the worried look on the man's face.

"Don't worry, it's not mine." Tysan added, flicking away her dress to reveal a rabbit.

"Aragorn, you hit Tysan!" Elrohir sounded shocked as he ran into the clearing with his brother.

"He's a much better shot than that brother." Tysan smiled behind her mask, holding out the arrow.

"Oh good, so you shot us dinner then?" Elladan quipped as he saw the rabbit.

"So you're my sister?" Aragorn asked, ignoring the twins.

"Are you a Son of Elrond?" Tysan asked.

"Not quite, I've been adopted." Aragorn admitted.

"How nice for you. I'm your new sister Tysan." Tysan added, shaking Aragorn's hand before wandering off.

"Does she always do that?" Aragorn asked the others.

"Pretty much." The twins answered in unison.

End Flashback

I've not exactly been on the best of terms with Aragorn since then. Well we talk when we see each other; we can manage to be quite civil to each other, no problems there. To be quite honest I hardly ever see him, he travels his road and I travel down mine. To be honest, I think he seems to have made most of the right decisions in his life, apart from one. Well, based on my opinion it was a bad move, and yet who else could say?

Flashback

"Aragorn and I are going to get married." Arwen announced as she walked into Tysan's rooms.

"You are supposed to knock, and why?" Tysan asked.

"Because we love each other." Arwen declared breezily.

"Well good luck to you both." Tysan said stoically.

"Are you not going to tell father?" Arwen exploded.

"Of course not, that's your job." Tysan replied.

"You just don't get it." Arwen walked out the room, slamming the door behind her to emphasise her point.

Tysan still sat where she was, thinking. She wished Aragorn and Arwen all the best in the heart, even as her head told her it was wrong, and that she should be upset. Tysan firmly reminded herself that she had no reason to be unhappy, and that she had every reason to be happy for her sister and her foster brother. So why was her head telling her that nothing good would come of it, and that it was destined for something other than what the plans were for it.

End flashback

I end up looking around at Gandalf, anyone, to stop myself looking at Aragorn, and thinking up a thousand and one reasons why their marriage wouldn't work. _That's because you know there would be no chance for them_. The little voice in the back of my head is quickly shut up, lest it spread mutinous rumours around the rest of my brain. Well here we are, looking at Gandalf. Think of something relating to him…

Flashback

A young Tysan sat watching the firework display going off, awe clearly written on her unmasked face (A/N: this is before Tysan got her mask). She smiled and clapped enthusiastically after the end of each one, an amazement that seemed to never wane throughout the whole performance. At the end the young girl ran through the crowds to find Gandalf, the wizard who had made all this girl's dreams come true.

"Thank you Gandalf." Tysan said politely when she caught up with the wizard.

"I take it you enjoyed them?" Gandalf asked.

"I did, and I think I shall always enjoy fireworks." The little Tysan exclaimed excitedly, "Especially your ones." She added after a pause.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them." Gandalf smiled down at the little child.

End Flashback

I did keep my promise, I answer in my head, still with that sad little voice of the lost girl. I still love fireworks. Of course I don't let anyone know that, it would ruin what they've come to see me as. But if there was one chance that I could be what I was then, be something different now, then I wouldn't hesitate, I would be it. _There is another path you could take though_. The voice answers me in my head, but again I shoo it away.

I glance over to the Hobbits. _I bet they still like fireworks, and aren't afraid to show it,_ I tell myself. _Yes, but you aren't them_, my other half argues back. _They have an innocence you will never have_ the small voice breaks in yet again. _To be quite honest, I don't care, I like them I don't care what anyone else thinks, _I tell myself hoping to shut the other voices up. I would fight and die to protect these small beings, these seeming bastions of innocence against the evil of the world. I vowed then to protect them, although still wondering how innocent little things like them got mixed up in a thing like this.

My eyes catch the coppery red head of my half-sister. She had beautiful hair, although it does remind me very much of fire… Stop that. I tell myself. Thinking about that will not help things at all. Aleyna seems… different… somehow to most other people I've met. She has this strange innocence about her that is strangely endearing. I like her to say the least, perhaps I feel called upon by the blood that ties us. She is another whom I would be willing to lay my life down for, even if it were only to be able to look and see her smiling face.

I wonder if I would be able to protect her from everything, perhaps even sometimes herself. I had vowed to do that for someone else, and yet had failed. It was my fault I failed her, I should have been with her that day, she told me she would be fine. I should have known what they would have done; she was different, not like them. And the foolish mortals whom she walked right into the middle of couldn't understand her, couldn't even try to understand. I am reminded of it when I look at my sister's hair, glinting in the sun.

Flashback

The stake stood ready with the woman tied to it. Her blonde hair was caught up in a simple yet elegant style. She was dressed in a white dress, which seemed too fine for it to have been a villager's. She stood calmly and tall, not a word passing her lips. She seemed to be waiting for her fate, which was in the hand of the lead villager. In his hand was a brand, which was tipped with a hungry flame.

As it was placed against the kindling the flames jumped hungrily onto it, devouring it with its pure fury. It soon caught at the hem of the dress, and soon the woman herself was no more than a burning torch, who had uttered not a sound throughout this whole ordeal. She just turned her eyes to the heavens, even as the red flames engulfed the crown of her head, obscuring her vision.

Tysan stood viewing the scene from behind her mask. Her hood was pulled up, obscuring the villagers' views of her. Pure anger and malice burnt in her eyes as she watched the spectacle. That was her friend on the stake. She cursed the village even as she turned and walked out. She left the village to its fate, content to never see it again. She would be happy if it soon sank into oblivion.

Flashback

_You failed your friend then, so why should you not fail your sister now? _The voice that I have now come to recognise as my father whispers. _I won't fail her, I won't make the same mistake twice_, I told my father harshly. _And I suppose now you will be going back to examining your surroundings, _my father tells me scathingly. _Actually, that's quite a good idea_, I answer, before looking around at something to focus on.

There's a rock. And another rock. And yet another rock. God I am so bored. I am actually counting the rocks. Well they do say idle brains will find work, even if the work is as boring as noticing small things. _You're mad, _my father buts in. _Well better mad than working for you, _I reply rather too sharply for my father's liking. _You may soon, we shall see, _he adds cryptically. _Oh, and by the way you're insane to even be attempting whatever it is your little party is attempting, _my father adds.

"I am not insane. And you don't know what we're doing, so ha." I tell my father, before freezing as everyone is the fellowship is looking at me.

"I didn't say that out loud did I?" I asked embarrassed.

"You did, and don't worry you're perfectly sane." Aleyna answers, smiling friendly at me.

"Do you want to take a vote on that?" Boromir mockingly asked my sister.

I growled at that statement, and I wasn't the only one in the group. I realised that Star, Aleyna's familiar must have come along, even though Aleyna had begged her not to. She seems to be very attached to that dog, and personally I wouldn't like to be the one to see what happens if the dog dies. Okay the dog and me have reached a truce. I won't even dream of hurting Aleyna, and she leaves me alone, or lets me pet her from time to time. A win, win situation for both of us.

"Come on Tysan, its time to go." Aleyna gently breaks into my thoughts.

We walk for a long while, and then a halt is called. I'm glad of that. I was getting a tad bored of counting trees, bushes and rocks, as well as arguing with the voice in the back of my head. We all settle down and almost immediately nearly all of the heads snap around to face Aleyna. She smiles before beginning her tale. We have an agreement that when we rest she will tell us tales from her world before we all sleep.

This tale is all about vampires and werewolves, in this case called lycans. They've been carrying on a war, which will soon draw to a close. The lycan rebel leader, believed to be dead is still very much alive. A vampire death dealer locked in the war falls for a human, who ends up becoming a hybrid. At the end there is no foregone conclusion, and that leaves us all with a sense of suspense. (A/N: Underworld's the story if anyone is remotely interested). The whole tale was about forbidden love, and secrets that run so deep that once discovered the consequences ring out through the ages.

"What happens afterwards?" Pippin enquires, the ending obviously not enough for him.

"I don't know. I would like to think that they found peace, but I don't know." Aleyna answers shaking her head sadly.

"I hope they get to live peacefully." Frodo answered sadly.

"They must have found some peace of their own." Legolas answers, with his elf like wisdom.

After that the watches were sorted out and everyone settled down to sleep, myself included. Aleyna had volunteered to keep the first watch. The last sight I got was of her sitting staring out, the small fire at her back. Her knees were hugged to her chest, and her chin was resting on top of them. Her thoughts were obviously sad and solemn, obviously about her home. _I wished I had somebody or someplace who would miss me_, I wished wistfully before I fell asleep.

Author's note: Well here we are. I hope there wasn't too long a wait for this chapter. Hopefully this chapter will tell you all a little bit more about Tysan. Beware, Tysan's path is going to be very hard, but hopefully I will manage to inject some humour along the way. Please read and review people.


	8. Chapter 8 Bad Omens

Disclaimer: Haven't we been through this before? Yes, well then we know the story.

Italics_ "Speech"_ Star speakingItalics anywhere else indicate thought

Chapter 8

Bad Omens

A few days later saw the fellowship resting. Aleyna was sitting with her legs tucked up to her chest and was resting her head on them whilst watching Boromir helping to train Merry and Pippin in the art of fighting, as it had been mentioned that there was a high probability that everyone would be involved in the fighting, and when the hobbits said that they didn't know how to fight Aleyna declared it shameful, and so the hobbits were being trained.

At the same time Aleyna was keeping an ear on the conversation that was going on behind her. Tysan was standing impassively staring out at the landscape. Nobody could even begin to guess her thoughts, or even what she was doing or looking for. Looking for something she seemed to be doing, scanning the horizon every few moments. What she was looking for was not clear; it was obscure to everyone but her.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf was explaining the route the fellowship should take.

Just after that a sigh tore itself from Aleyna's throat. Legolas looked over from his almost continuous scanning of the scenery and looked at Aleyna, a slightly puzzled look on his face. Aleyna smiled and shook her head, as if to tell him not to worry, but that did not satisfy him and he ended up sitting next to Aleyna, his long legs dangling over the edge of the rock Aleyna was sitting on.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked.

"I'm fine." Aleyna answered.

"But why would you sigh if you were not happy?" Legolas puzzled, his head tilted to one side.

"I don't know why." Aleyna replied, a puzzled look on her face.

"As long as you're alright…" Legolas trailed off.

"You shouldn't worry about me, I'm a big tough girl, I can tie my own sandals and everything." Aleyna retorted, making Legolas frown in puzzlement.

"I don't understand you." Legolas said.

Aleyna didn't answer; she was already away on another trail of thought. There was something nagging away at the back of her mind, but she couldn't remember. She supposed it was something to do with her life back in the other world, and that was confusing her. If it was something to do with the other world, then why was she having misgivings about the scene that was laid out before her? She couldn't even understand her own thoughts let alone what was being put in front of her.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli added after a pause.

"No Gimli, I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf spoke solemnly.

Aleyna barely managed to suppress a shudder at the mention of Moria. Another long dead memory flashed into her head, before disappearing. She shook her head, as if to clear it of all the strange images that kept flashing through them. Legolas shot her a concerned look, to which she shook her head, as if to reassure herself as much as Legolas. He, meanwhile, had let his attention wander away to the sky. Aleyna turned to see where he was looking and soon moved to stand where he was.

"What is it?" She pointed to a shape in the distance.

"I don't know yet." Legolas said looking harder.

"What is that?" Sam asked, puzzled, looking where Aleyna, Legolas and Tysan had been looking for a few minutes.

"It's nothing, just a wisp of cloud." Gimli dismissed it.

"It's moving fast, and against the wind." Boromir added.

"What are those things?" Aleyna turned to Legolas.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted in answer, making Aleyna flinch as the sound hit her ears from only a few feet away.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted in answer.

What followed next was a scramble for cover. Aleyna was dragged down into the bushes by Legolas, who promptly held his hand over her mouth to stop her protests. When she looked at him, an angry question in his eyes, he just held a finger to his lips. Aleyna understanding, nodded, and the hand was removed, before Legolas himself lay on his back to better hide underneath the undergrowth.

Aleyna found her heartbeat was racing. She wasn't afraid of these birds, she was just afraid of what they stood for, the death and carnage that often signalled their coming. She didn't know what their presence heralded for the future, and yet she could tell it meant nothing good. She tried to calm her heartbeat, and yet it still raced away and pounded in her head so that she was almost sure that these heralds would hear it.

Eventually the birds flew off and the fellowship emerged from their hiding places. Tysan was the first to do so, indeed she did it so quickly that it seemed that she hadn't hidden at all. In fact the likelihood that Tysan had actually hidden was pretty small, she was a law unto herself, and woe betide anyone who got in her way. She looked over at Aleyna, and her look almost conveyed the fact that she could hear her sister's heartbeat.

Aleyna had to tear her eyes away from her sister's gaze after a few brief moments. She placed her hand on her heart, as if to reassure herself that it was beating normally now. Legolas looked over puzzled, before he looked to Gandalf to see what the next decision would be. Indeed, everyone was soon waiting on the wizard's verdict.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf declared.

At that declaration Aleyna couldn't help but feel her heart sink. She had a bad feeling about going there, almost as if the birds were heralding the futility of that decision. Again Legolas looked to Aleyna, and not for the first time was he puzzled by the emotions that were etched on her face. He resolved for once to find out something about what she was feeling.

"I had a feeling that's all." Aleyna replied evasively when asked.

"I have a feeling it was something more than that." Legolas caught her arm as she turned to walk away.

The two stood for a moment engaged in a staring contest. It seemed that both were trying to get their own way, and yet who would was anyone's guess. Tysan floated effortlessly between the two parting them and stopping the ensuing argument. Aleyna slid her arm free from where Legolas had taken hold of it again, and walked off after the group, settling her pack more firmly on her back. Legolas sighed as he looked after her, one day he would unravel the mystery that surrounded that woman, even if it took him all eternity. He realised with a wry smile that he would have eternity with her as his bride, whether either of them were willing or not.

Aleyna caught up with Gandalf, who turned and smiled friendly at the young woman. She easily kept pace with the wizard, and the pair seemed content to walk along in comfortable silence. For Aleyna the wizard was a calming presence, someone who seemed to know everything about people. After a while Gandalf was the first one to break the companionable silence.

"You seem preoccupied with something." He stated.

"It's nothing really." Aleyna answered.

"Don't try that tactic with me young lady." Gandalf chided.

"I just have a bad feeling, and have ever since the rocks. I know something bad is going to happen." Aleyna confided finally.

"What's meant to happen will happen, and there's nothing you can do about it. So stop worrying young Aleyna." Gandalf started to walk faster.

The day carried on in much the same pattern, with Aleyna talking to and spending time with most people in the group. With the hobbits she would be entertained, whilst with Gandalf she could choose to either walk in silence or to talk. With Tysan she would just walk alongside her sister, showing her that she was not alone, or perhaps she was not as isolated as she seemed to think she was. Normally Aleyna would walk with Aragorn and Legolas, but today she seemed to be avoiding the elf.

Eventually the fellowship stopped for a warm meal and a rest. There was soon a small fire courtesy of Sam, who was now ruling over it whilst he cooked the dinner. He said that both Aleyna and Tysan were to eat first, saying that they were ladies, and that manners should never be abandoned. So Aleyna was quite happily munching her food when she looked over at Gandalf and Legolas.

The pair seemed to be in some form of deep conversation. She guessed it was about her, as they kept on looking her way. Eventually Legolas' blue eyes locked with hers, which narrowed slightly. Legolas shook his head, unperturbed by the threat, and carried on talking to Gandalf. The conversation soon finished and Legolas disappeared into the shadows of the night, only to re appear at Aleyna's side.

"Can you give me some warning next time?" Aleyna gasped as she tried to grab at the plate which she had dropped.

"Sorry." Legolas apologised, his hand steadying the plate, his hands only a few inches from Aleyna's.

"No problems." Aleyna smiled, taking back her plate, a blush gracing her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Legolas asked.

Aleyna looked up shocked. She knew she should have been upset that Gandalf had been sharing what she had told him in confidence, and yet she couldn't. There was something in the way that Legolas was looking at her, his blue eyes pleading with her that did strange things she hadn't experienced before. Again Aleyna was the first one to break eye contact, this time a brighter blush gracing her cheeks.

"Why did you not tell me?" Legolas again gently pressed.

"I just didn't want to bother you." She lied hoping he would drop the subject.

"You wouldn't be bothering me." He replied.

"You already know." Aleyna guessed.

"But still I would like to hear it from you." Legolas pressed again.

"Can you just let it drop please? There are troubling times enough ahead I don't need a nagging elf to add to my troubles." She smiled jovially and playfully punched him in the arm, "Go on get away with you Gandalf will want your keen eyes up front where they can be of use." Legolas gave her a wistful look and then made his way up to where the aging wizard seemed to be standing waiting.

"Yes Legolas it's all a conspiracy against you!" Called Tysan after him as he walked past her scowling at both her and the wizard, she approached her sister like a black cloud. She stopped at her side and floated there for a moment before landing gracefully on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Aleyna asked

"Acting as personal bodyguard from nosey elven grooms." Tysan's eyes glittered from behind her mask.

"Is there a particular reason why you don't seem to like Legolas?" Aleyna asked innocently.

"Me, hate him? Never." Tysan waved a hand, laughter evident in her voice.

"There has to be a reason." Aleyna was not fooled by Tysan.

"Well……" Tysan launched into the story of her hair being burnt.

"I can't believe he would do that. He seems so…" Aleyna tried to find a word.

"Proper." Tysan added in a posh tone.

"Indeed." Aleyna answered, dissolving into a fit of giggling. Tysan also laughed and it was a refreshing sound that made everyone in the group feel a little more at ease.

"Do you mind the company for a while? There are many hours left of travel and very little decent company to talk to." The two sister linked arms and started to laugh and talk of everything under the sun as the others looked on in astonishment.

Hours later and the summer sun beat down on the snowy mountain. Though it was covered in snow the place was unseasonably hot and Aleyna found herself sweating under the many layers of warm clothing she had put on that morning for such an occasion. Tysan had taken to floating again and had disappeared up ahead looking for something. She claimed to be hearing strange voices talking magic in her ears and inciting the mountain to murder. Aleyna often worried for her sister's sanity at times like these. Although she herself had begun to hear the voices, and that was scaring her.

As the group struggled up one particular incline Frodo stumbled and fell. As Aleyna turned to check if Frodo was alright her foot caught a loose rock, and she stumbled slightly, and looked as if she was about to follow Frodo. A strong arm snaked its way around hers and hauled her easily back to her feet, away from the offending rock. Aleyna turned and blushed to see Legolas.

"Thank you. I shouldn't have been so clumsy." Aleyna apologised.

"I would hate to see snow in your pretty hair." Legolas retorted in anger.

"Leave my sister alone." Tysan walked past Legolas, punching him in the arm.

At that Legolas lost his balance, and he fell. At the same time he ended up pulling Aleyna down with him, as he still had hold of her arm. In answer Aleyna grabbed a handful of snow and stuffed it into his mouth, before tossing her hair over one shoulder and walking off. After a while she looked back over her shoulder and tossed Legolas a smile that seemed to light up her whole face. He couldn't help but smile back at her, shaking his head at her enthusiasm.

Aleyna walked over to Tysan, and it was seen that the two were soon whispering and giggling amongst themselves quite happily. When anyone asked what they were doing one of them would answer with a disdainful answer, more often than not it would be Tysan who gave the answer, she being the better one at such things. Aleyna was more likely to dissolve into a fit of laughing, which soon had the fellowship wondering either about Aleyna's sanity, or what she and her dark sister were planning. Still the pair were deep in their conference; they were plotting and biding their time, waiting for the best time to strike.

Soon it was deemed the right time to strike. Gandalf had called a short rest for a meal, which was being eaten whilst standing by some who did not wish to sit. Eventually Aleyna declared that she was going for a walk, which both Tysan and Legolas volunteered to go on the jaunt. Aleyna and Tysan set off, leaving Legolas to follow. As Legolas crested the snow hill that the women had just descended he frowned as he could not see them. He carried on down the drift; he did not want to go back to camp, especially leaving Aleyna out there. He knew she was with her sister but still…

He tilted his head slightly at the sound of giggling that reached his ears. Smiling he shook his head and walked towards where the sound emanated from. He stopped suddenly at a slight force that stopped him. Looking down he saw white powder clinging to his tunic. As he dusted it off he examined the substance carefully and recognised it as snow. At another sound of a missile flying he had the chance to see a small ball of snow hurled at him, before it hit him.

By the time the next one was flying Legolas was using his warrior training to avoid the balls. He thought with a grim smile that he would never have expected to use his warrior training for something as silly as a game. He looked around for where the missiles were coming from, and he could discern no difference, the landscape was so covered with snow. But there, there was a flash of red hair. Legolas smiled as he stalked off towards the source of the trouble.

The hobbits chose that moment to appear and they were hit by the missile. This soon shattered all hopes of there being a quick end to this matter, as the hobbits soon joined in. One by one all of the fellowship was dragged into the war, and it seemed that everyone was enjoying it, despite the best efforts of Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf to cease the warfare. Aleyna and Tysan were the most elusive in this war, appearing to shoot their missiles and then disappear. Legolas knew that to bring the sisters down would be to call a ceasefire. He outlined his plan to Aragorn, who nodded and agreed to go after Tysan.

Legolas found himself again creeping along the side of one of the snow banks, trying not to draw attention to himself; otherwise his cover would be blown. By the time he saw the sisters he saw that they were content to sit back and watch the mischief they had wrought. Tysan saw Aragorn and leant to whisper to her sister that she would distract him. The only answer she got was a vague nod from Aleyna, who was content to watch the war.

Legolas was content to watch for a few moments, observing his future bride. Her smiles and laugh seemed to make Legolas' soul at least a little glad that he knew her. A small frown creased her face as she turned and saw Legolas. A small smile and raised eyebrows was all she got before she raced off. Legolas could not help but to smile and chase after her, especially as she could be running into terrible danger. But that's not it is it? His brain asked him, you just want to be alone with her. It all felt like a hunter chasing after elusive prey as Tysan and Aleyna darted through each others paths causing both ranger and elf to fall into each other and lose the girls.

"So much for the legendary grace of the elves." Tysan called after such a collision.

Growling at that Legolas leapt to his feet and pursued his prey again. He knew she must be at least beginning to tire, if not of running or escaping than of this game. As she looked back and tossed him a smile he knew to the contrary, and gritted his teeth and sped up a little. Aleyna's laugh floated past his ears, she was having the audacity to tease him! This almost made the elf growl again but he held it back and instead concentrated on catching the elusive woman in front of him.

At this point the pair had run a fair distance away from the group. Tysan had doubled back and at last suffered herself to be caught, and yet she was pleased that the chase was still on as her sister was eluding capture incredibly well. She smiled as she knew that for a while at least Aleyna would manage to escape. She was slightly worried at the distance they were from the group, but she trusted enough in both Legolas' and Aleyna's skills that they could keep themselves alive long enough if some trouble cropped up.

At this point Legolas knew he had to bring the chase to a close. They were far enough away from the group that if they both got into trouble it could be serious, or perhaps fatal to one or both. He sped up this time with the intention to catch Aleyna, which he soon did. He brought her crashing to the ground on her back. He landed on top of her, his strong arms catching his weight so as to stop him from injuring himself.

"So much for they legendary grace of the elves." Aleyna laughed breathlessly, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I was under the impression that you were a half elf." Legolas teased.

"I'm only half subjected to that legendary grace then." Aleyna smiled impishly.

"Aleyna, Legolas." Aragorn called out from a distance.

"Coming." Aleyna called back, before turning back to Legolas.

"So then, are you going to let me up?" she asked, a small devious smile on her lips.

"I would have to consider that request." Legolas replied.

Aleyna frowned slightly at that answer, before an illuminating smile lit up her face. Without realising what was happening Legolas found himself being tackled and soon he was lying underneath Aleyna, who jumped up with a smile and went to greet Aragorn, who was looking for a sign of his friend in the snowy wilderness.

"Aleyna, what happened to Legolas?" Aragorn finally asked in exasperation.

"Him? Oh, he's following and he should appear right about now." Aleyna summarised, squeezing the excess water out of her hair before pulling into a plait, right as her predictions became true.

"You let a maiden outsmart you elf." Gimli called derisively.

"Yet it was no ordinary maiden I was up against." Legolas answered, causing Aleyna to frown, wondering if it was a compliment.

"Young lady, what put the idea into your head that we had time for fun and games." Gandalf approached. Aleyna turned, stung at the comment her mouth slightly open.

"I think then if we have no time for fun and games that we have no more time for standing around arguing." Aleyna answered after a pause.

The group set off at this. Aleyna hung away from anyone else in the group. Anyone who had cared to observe her actions they would have seen crystals dancing around her eyes and cheek, and every few moments Aleyna would wipe her eyes as if clearing something from them. Nobody noticed for the moment though, they were all too wrapped up with their own concerns and worries for the moment. Tysan every now and then glanced back at her sister, to see if she were still alive and breathing. Satisfied she was Tysan turned her eyes back to the front, bent on where she was floating. Her head tilted as she followed a secret path only she could see and she seemed to be whispering to something no one else could hear.

Eventually Aleyna rejoined the fellowship, though she stayed away from where Gandalf was forging a path ahead. Something had injured her pride in the way she had been scolded like a little child, and she eventually realised she was acting like a spoilt child, but she just couldn't stop herself. _Perhaps_, she thought, _I shouldn't be the person who came on this, I'm no hero, I'm just a woman who's lost so far from home and feels so alone_. Aleyna's eyes travelled around the fellowship, _perhaps not completely alone_.

"_You're not alone_." Star gently nipped at her mistress' hand.

"I'm sorry, was feeling sorry for myself." Aleyna smiled down and patted Star absentmindedly.

"_Well stop, otherwise I'll tell Gandalf off you._" Star warned.

"You wouldn't dare." Aleyna declared her mouth slightly open in disbelief.

"_Oh wouldn't I_?" Star queried in disbelief.

"Snitch." Aleyna smiled down at her dog.

"_Now that's better_." Star licked Aleyna's hand before running off.

Aleyna just shook her head, the small smile still on her face, as she caught up with the fellowship, who had walked a few paces ahead. Legolas had turned to watch her, to make sure she didn't fall too far behind, but when he saw she was moving again he turned around. Star decided to join him, which was strange in itself, the dog was known as something of a recluse, who was very particular of whose company she kept.

The day was drawing to a close again when Gandalf called a halt. There was to be no fire that evening, it was said that it might attract too much attention from anything that might be in the snowy wilderness. So a cheerless meal was passed talking amongst friends. Aleyna sat on her own for once, as did Tysan, which was no unusual occurrence.

Aleyna was soon joined by Gandalf. He had hobbled over to join the younger woman, who looked up from what she was eating. She immediately moved over to make room on the rock she was sitting on. Gandalf gratefully sank down and sighed heavily. Aleyna raised her eyebrows at this, she knew Gandalf was old, but she also knew he was well capable of fighting and carrying on with the journey. So why act like an old man then?

"Because young Aleyna, I am old, and sometimes you cannot forget that," Gandalf smiled, shocking Aleyna.

"Did you just read my mind?" Aleyna asked raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"No it was easy to guess. Sometimes you are too transparent and innocent," Gandalf waved a hand as Aleyna began to take offence.

"No don't take offence I didn't mean it as one," Gandalf explained.

"Well what did you mean it as then?" Aleyna asked puzzled.

"I don't know. But just whatever you do, don't let go of that innocence, it may save you one day," Gandalf said cryptically.

"How would it save me?" Aleyna asked unable to believe what was being said.

"It will save you one day when there is no other weapon you can use. Evil hates innocence, it will try to corrupt it, and that is what will happen to all innocents one day," Gandalf sighed.

"Innocents grow up and are jaded by real life," Aleyna sighed hugging her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Not every innocent." Gandalf slowly levered himself to his feet, with help from Aleyna.

"Thank you and I'm sorry about earlier." Gandalf added as he walked off, leaving Aleyna in confusion.

Author's note: Well here we are another chapter. I'm sorry they're all taking so long to write (maybe it has something to do with the fact they are long chapter)! Hope you all enjoy and please take time to review, it would be greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9 Snow is Falling

Disclaimer: Okay then, I only own who I own.

Mystic Archery Peanut Butter Horse: Don't worry about having not reviewed for a while. I thank you for taking the time out to even read and review this story. Aria DeLoncray: So you want to know how old Aleyna is then. Well I guess she was about twenty when she was transported, but even she doesn't know how old she is here. And finally someone who likes Tysan!

Italics is either thought, or in the case of Tysan, an internal conversation.

Chapter 9 Snow is Falling

The fellowship began to try to traverse the mountain proper. Now it was starting to get cold, and Aleyna was feeling it as much as she had the harsh winter of her home. She had jammed her gloves on her hands as soon as they started to get cold, due to the fact that if her hands were frozen when she put the gloves on her hands would still be freezing.

Tysan and Legolas seemed the only ones not to be affected by the cold, nor encumbered by the snow. Aleyna could manage the walking on the snow bit, but she couldn't seem to manage to keep warm, and she had now wound a warm scarf around her nose and mouth as well as pulling the fur lined hood of her cloak around her face. This was much to the amusement of a one.

"You're an elf, you shouldn't feel the cold," Legolas teased.  
"Correction half elf and I hate cold," Aleyna scowled from within her hood.  
"Fine be difficult," Legolas sighed as he moved off.  
"Be difficult? I can be difficult, when I'm warm," Aleyna muttered.  
"I heard that," Legolas tossed back.  
"I'll give you something to hear in a minute," Aleyna sulked.  
"Don't worry, he's always like this," Tysan comforted.  
"What annoyingly perky when it's cold, and feels they've slept enough?" Aleyna questioned.  
"No not that," Tysan shook her head.  
"Well what then?" Aleyna asked in a foul mood. "Just the whole package," Tysan twirled away, catching a snowflake in her outstretched palm.  
"What about a snowball fight?" Pippin queried innocently.  
"No!" Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn and Aleyna all exclaimed heavily. "What changed your mind?" Legolas queried of Aleyna.  
"He asks what changed my mind," Aleyna talked to the air.

Legolas shook his head before wandering off again. He wondered what was wrong with Aleyna today; she seemed to be all prickles whereas before she had been sweetness and light. Perhaps this was the darker side of her nature, when she was tired and cold. Legolas shook his head; it seemed she was having trouble with this journey. He wondered if she should have come, things could only get worse. He wouldn't tell her he was thinking that though, it would only make her think that she was right in protesting her coming. Of course there was always a little tiredness on long journeys like these.

Tysan was floating along quite happily, catching snowflakes before naming them. My god, you're naming snowflakes, her father lamented the loss of her sanity. And I shall name you Snowie, she told a snowflake in defiance to her father. And what will you name me? Her father asked her in mocking tones. Lots of things, none of which I'm going to indulge by telling you, Tysan answered. Well be that way, the Witchking answered sharply, before promptly disappearing.

Tysan smiled over her small victory. One small step for Tysan, one giant leap for her sanity, the other voice at the back of her head disturbed her. Don't you start, Tysan growled warningly. Miraculously after that all voices left her alone, allowing her to walk for once in perfect silence. Now if only we could get rid of this snowstorm…Tysan thought to herself.

Aleyna was trudging along, although she had finally managed to get rid of her scarf and hood, as she had been persuaded she didn't need them, and strangely enough, once she had taken them off she felt no need for them. She had refused to take her gloves off; she still wanted to keep something that linked her to her former life and her hate of cold. She also argued that her hands were warm enough with them on, so why should she take them off?

"Are you always this stubborn!" Legolas eventually cried in exasperation.  
"Or is it just you?" Aleyna asked, finally enjoying herself.  
"I go with the second option." Tysan called from up the front.  
"Seriously, it's because I'm stubborn. And you're really brave putting up with me," Aleyna kissed Legolas quickly on the cheek.

Legolas stopped, momentarily stunned by that simple touch of Aleyna's skin on his. The electric bolt that had shot through his body surprised him completely. Eventually Aleyna had to come back and drag him forward, he was standing that still, much to the amusement of Gimli and the hobbits. Aragorn just arched his eyebrows at his friend's out of character behaviour. Tysan shrugged and continued floating perilously close to the edge.

Tysan could still hear the voices, even though she had huddled deep within the hood of her cloak, hoping to block her ears with the fabric. That didn't seem to work, and so she retreated deep within her mind, not even watching where she was floating. If she tripped or some other silly thing then she would surely be caught by someone, they wouldn't let her die would they? Would they?

The answer was she didn't know anymore. Before she knew what she was, who she was and where she stood. Now things had changed, not just within her, but outside of her. She felt that events outside of her control had been set in motion, and that she was only one small piece in a board that had been set across the whole world. The pieces had begun to move. Whatever it was it was beginning.

Aleyna shivered, as she listened to the wind as it whipped around her. There seemed to be a male voice, saying something in a language she didn't understand. It was strange; as he talked the storm seemed to be getting worse and worse. Whereas the snowfall had started off light it was now falling thick and fast. Aleyna squinted through the snow, trying to see ahead of her.

A glance behind her showed that everyone who couldn't walk on the snow were having trouble forcing a path for themselves through the snow. As Aleyna stumbled slightly she thought, even those who can walk on snow are having trouble in this weather. Something seemed strange and unusual about the storm, there was a coppery taste on the air, and Aleyna was probably the only one who tasted it.

"There is a fell voice on the air," Legolas called above the wind.  
"Quick to catch on isn't her?" Tysan queried as she floated over to her sister, "We figured that out ages ago"  
"It's Saruman!" Gandalf exclaimed.

At that exact same moment a small avalanche started. Aleyna grabbed Tysan's arm and lunged back against the sheer rock face, just to avoid the snowfall. Tysan glared from inside her mouth, and Aleyna could swear she was going to reply with some stinging remark, but then she saw the avalanche, and quietly subsided, her eyes glittering from within her mask.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted above the roaring wind.  
"No!" Gandalf shouted in answer. "This is madness to stay here!" Aleyna shouted across to Tysan as Gandalf launched into a spell.  
"Not quite madness!" Tysan shouted back, her eyes glittering with a smile.

At that moment another lighting bolt struck, and a resounding crack sounded as another avalanche rumbled down the mountain. Aleyna looked to Legolas, who was pulling Gandalf back against the wall. Their eyes met fro a brief second, before the snow crashed down on top of them. As Aleyna began to scramble out for air she felt like she was encased in a white blanket, everything seemed muffled.

And then the hand that she had managed to push out the snow was given a sharp tug and she emerged from the snow, gasping for air, much as one does when one had been underwater for a long time. Her eyes locked with those blue ones of Legolas and she smiled to herself. Would it always be him that came to her rescue? In fact it was rather annoying that he always seemed to, Aleyna was starting to worry she was turning into a damsel in distress.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouted. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isenguard!" Aragorn shouted back. "Does anyone else have any bright ideas?" Tysan muttered so only Aleyna could hear who stifled a giggle with her hand. "If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli said.  
"No we can't," Aleyna gasped, some long dead memory flashing through her mind.  
"Why not?" Tysan demanded. "I don't know, I can't remember," Aleyna looked frustrated. "Let the Ring bearer decide," Gandalf spoke, even as Aleyna closed her eyes and prayed, somehow already knowing the outcome.  
"We cannot stay here! It will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir tried to force Frodo's decision.  
"Frodo?" Gandalf asked gently.  
"We will go through the mines," Frodo finally spoke.  
"So be it," Gandalf looked grave as he said those few words.

Aleyna cried out silently. She knew something was wrong, that they shouldn't be taking that road. Her head and heart were screaming at her as she began to move. All her nerves were alert for something, anything. She couldn't settle herself however much she tried. She tried to breathe whilst counting, but that didn't work. In the end she gave up, and decided to let her instincts lead her. 

Which wasn't the best idea, since her instincts were telling her to run in the opposite direction as fast as she could, away from their destination. Preferably she would like to take the fellowship with her when she ran, if they didn't it was their loss. Something in Aleyna stirred and called her a coward, saying that she should face whatever was in front of her with courage and fortitude, proving she was her father's daughter. Aleyna shut that voice up by saying she was not a coward, she just had a good sense of self preservation.

"You just keep telling yourself that, and you might start believing it." Aleyna muttered to herself, before laughing bitterly. "Believe in what?" Legolas enquired a look on confusion written on his face.

Aleyna looked up, a sharp retort on her lips. It died though, when she saw that Legolas' face was only filled with concern. Instead she sighed and shook her head, before walking off. Legolas fell into step with her. Aleyna found that she was strangely content with just knowing that she was in Legolas' company, when there was no need for her to talk if she didn't want to, or there was no need for her to pretend to be something she wasn't.

Aleyna sighed again, this time more heavily. She didn't know what was wrong with her, or why she was so gloomy. Perhaps it was because she was meant to somehow help Middle Earth in its hour of need? Come on, she was a normal twenty year old girl from earth for god's sakes! She wasn't some valiant warrior who had trained for years; she had trained for only a few months. Yes, she had talent, but she didn't know if she knew enough to keep herself alive in a fight, or if she could fight the real monsters.

"You're worrying again," Legolas smiled slightly sadly at Aleyna, who frowned.  
"I can't help it, "she protested weakly.

Legolas shook his head. He would never understand that woman. He could often tell what she was feeling; she had a wonderfully expressive face. And yet she could be so closed about how she was feeling, she rarely talked about it, or if she did she would begin in such a way that you never knew she was talking about them. Sometimes you would never know that she was even talking about her problems, she would twist it so.

"It just doesn't feel right!" Aleyna exploded after a few moments of silence.

Legolas smiled to himself. There were the other times when she couldn't keep her feelings in. He had a nagging feeling that if he just waited then perhaps she would tell him more. And she had. He didn't answer; he just carried on walking silently, and waiting for her to talk to him. If he talked she would just not talk, she was so like a deer in that respect, you just had to give her time.

"Do you like being in mines?" Aleyna asked her head placed slightly on one side.  
"No," Legolas calmly replied, although he longed to sigh in exasperation.

Why oh why could she not just say what was on her mind? Why did she have to take such roundabout routes? Taking a deep breath Legolas tried again. He would have to be more patient with Aleyna; she couldn't just come out and say these things because she never could talk about them before. He wondered what it was like going through difficult phases in your life with no one to talk to.

"Well I don't normally mind, but, I've been getting this feeling… and… I don't think we're going the right way," Aleyna blurted out so quickly that it was hard to understand what she was saying.

Legolas didn't know how to react. Aleyna was admitting to him that she scared, and he didn't know what to say. Aleyna looked to him for reassurance, but he felt that he couldn't give it. After she realised that, her brows met in a small frown, and there was sadness in her eyes. She turned and walked off, her shoulders slightly hunched in dejection.

For some inexplicable reason Legolas felt a stabbing pain in his chest. To see Aleyna hurt was bad enough for him, but to know that it was him who had caused it hurt him almost more than he could bear. He resolved later on to see what she wanted, and perhaps give her some of the reassurance that she so obviously needed.

Later on, when they stopped to make camp Legolas went and sat next to Aleyna. She sat apart from the group, and wasn't actively seeking any company from anyone, although she normally would. She looked round as he sat down, and the pain from earlier was still visible, although she had begun to hide it away like she normally did. When she saw who it was her face hardened slightly.

"I suppose you've come to laugh at me about earlier," Aleyna declared a bitter smile twisting her features.  
"Why would I want to do that?" Legolas asked, confused at his companion's sudden change in manner.  
"I don't know, but earlier on, why didn't you say something?" Aleyna demanded, turning to face Legolas properly. "Because I didn't know what to say," Legolas answered.  
"What would have helped is if you had told me that I was being silly, trusting my feelings like that," Aleyna sighed slightly.  
"That's not true though," Aleyna frowned slightly at this.  
"What's not true?" Aleyna asked confused.  
"You're not wrong to trust your feelings," Legolas explained.  
"Oh great. We're going towards somewhere that my feelings are telling me not to go," Aleyna smiled slightly at this.  
"I promise I'll protect you," Legolas spoke gently.  
"It's not me I'm worried about," Aleyna muttered darkly.  
"I'll look after you all the same," Legolas stood and left Aleyna to take the first watch.

Author's note: So here we are another chapter in this story. I would like to thank everyone who reads this, it means a lot to me. And it means even more if you take the time to review. Thank you. 


End file.
